Captive Of Midnight's Hold
by CsillaDream
Summary: Life's not easy. Never has been, never will be. That's why some of us chose to give it up. Too bad the people around us tend to fight back. Which way would be better off? With or without him? ShinxKai. /Adopted from BeyondxHatred so that I could continue it for her
1. Taunting the Moon

**Csilla: Look what I adopted? A child-I mean, fanfiction :D**

**This one was adopted from BeyondxHatred;;**

( - - - - - )

Frigid winds billowed through the bustling people on the city streets below. Bright neon signs illuminated the dark night sky and low-hanging moon under which they shone. Towering buildings provided meager shelter against the biting chill the wind wrought. A steady current of pleasant songs were strung from the local shop clerks in eager hopes of drawing potential would-be shoppers. Unfortunately, those potential buyers merely shrugged them off and continued on in their hurry to nowhere.

The clerk's pleas went unheard.

A certain sign in particular, brandishing the words: Coffee Shop Courtyard, stood out. Within the swarming building a lone table with a sole occupant remain unnoticed in the far background. Amidst all the clatter in the room, this spot was deathly silent. No one dared approach it, and that was perfectly fine.

The occupier of the table stared out of the giant glass window with a bored expression. His head was laxly placed upon his open palm while his fingers drummed a tuneless beat upon the countertop. Deep indigo eyes remained hidden between a mop of mouse-brown hair. Muscles in his body ached with eagerness after being forced to remain in the same position for over an hour.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The methodical rhythm of his wristwatch echoed softly in his ears. It had been one hour, seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds since he had sat down. Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five…

He just had to wait until that time. Not too much longer now. He just had to be patient.

The street that lay just beyond the glass was teeming with people. Some carried bags up past the elbow, no doubt full of presents and other goodies. Christmas wasn't too far away now. Other pedestrians tried to shield themselves from the elements by burrowing into their coats; making them appear as various skittish rodents in layers of cotton or leather. No, he needed to pay attention.

Pay attention to the ticking…the faint ticking… the maddeningly slow ticking…

The tension in his body forced him to move. He rolled his shoulders, shifted his stiff neck, and reached out his arm in order to see his watch. It was still only a quarter until nine. 9:40. He just had to make in until then. If only he could make time speed up. The hands of his watch rotated on their axis as he fiddled with the dial on the side. Oh, if only it was that easy.

Sighing, he reset the time and slouched back in his chair. How many nights had he been in this exact position? Anxiously waiting for the moment in which he could spread his wings and fly away from this place.

After all, no one could fly with as much grace and dignity through the night sky as he: The Legendary Phantom Thief.

Being a magician was a trait in which he highly admired about himself; a fact that he openly shared with anyone and everyone. He was always quick to the draw, however, the minute the mention of the Kaitou Kid was brought up. He loved his friends dearly, but the little secret of his nightly rendezvous with certain jewels and law enforcement would most likely ruin his relationship with them.

Especially Nakamori Aoko: the daughter of the man who despised him most. Nakamori Ginzo, though a determined man, never presented him with much of a challenge.

No, the only one had ever managed to accomplish such a feat. His sole adversary, his true friend and foe, his brother on the other side of the game board: Kudo Shinichi. Not only was the boy brilliant, much like himself, but he also bore a striking resemblance to him, as well. A small fact, Kaito grinned to himself, that he would never let the detective forget.

On many a heist he had taken the young man's appearance and stolen away into the crowd. He never mentioned that it required no more of a disguise than a comb and some gel to impersonate him, but he made sure to point out that it was in fact _he_ who stole identity right out from under him.

A smile played across his lips as he reminisced several occasions upon which he had mocked the detective right to his face.

"_By the number of times that I've used your face to escape, you must have girls throwing themselves at you, thinking it's me!"_

"_I bet they'd haul you off in a heartbeat if you ever decided to imitate __**me**__. Must be frustrating not to get retribution, am I right?"_

"_You know, you're not half bad at this game! Have you ever thought of taking up magic? Or acting? Both? I sure could use an stunt double, or an accomplice!"_

Such playful banters never evoked much of a response, but Kaito was sure he'd seen the fire in his opponent's eyes, that spark of resilience and willingness to partake in the game. His grin spread fully across his face. Just knowing that _he_ induced those emotions made his insides flutter in excitement. A strange feeling it was, but the thrill of the chase always left him feeling giddy and jubilant; made his skin crawl.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, thinking of another moment in time in which he shared with Kudo. The memory rolled over him like a tide.

* * *

The loud chorus of pebbles echoed under the procession of his footsteps. The rooftop came to an abrupt halt, forcing KID to draw his escapade to a close. The silk of his white cape came ghosting around his frame, the moon creating a shimmering effect on his white attire. His rose his head to look into the pale face of the moon above.

Such a wonderful night for a heist.

In his right breast pocket he removed the motive of this night's excursions. A glittering green jewel: The _**Dragon's Treasure**__._

The moon's light pierced into the jewel's heart, casting a dazzling array of lights across the young thief's face. A single flash of pride lit KID's eyes before it was quickly replaced by utter disdain. Immediately, the jewel was brought back down to lie in the thief's open hand. What a waste; another heist all for a dud quickly re-placed the jewel into his pocket before redoing his vest.

Enraged shouts could be heard ascending the stairwell - The police were slowly making their way to him. Huh, like they even had a _**chance**_. He smiled and reached into his coat. Nimble fingers groped for the small device supposedly hidden there, but instead they found nothing. Where was the switch to his glider? Panic made him go cold.

"Lose something, Kaitou-san?" a voice sneered behind him. KID turned away from his open jacket to stare at the owner of the voice. The stranger remained in shadow, but sight wasn't needed to identify him. Who else could catch up to him so quickly?

His carefully practiced poker face slid into place instantly. "Ah, I thought it was you, Tentei-kun. Not that I'm surprised." He took a cautious step towards the detective. Kudo stood rigidly still, making no attempt to further pursue the thief. No use anyways. Those policemen still noisily climbing the stairs would be upon them in mere minutes. Precious minutes. "I believe you have something I need," KID said, holding out his snowy-white glove to the other, expectantly.

Yeah, like it would be that easy.

A bright idea flashed into his mind.

"Alright, Kudo," KID said coyly, "how about a trade? The switch for the jewel?"

In all honesty, it was probably the worst possible ultimatum that he could have presented. So many flaws. Kudo knew that if he didn't give up the switch, the thief would be unable to escape into the sky; the police would easily be able to catch him. Also, KID would have given back the jewel anyways, even if he had his switch all along. Either way, the outcome would not end well for the Phantom.

That's why he was so shocked when Kudo raised his hand to reveal the switch on his open palm. What was he doing? He wasn't going to just let him fly away, was he? Was this a trick? No… this was a way for Kudo to keep the chase in motion, to let his friend escape just this once. Ah, but Nakamori-keibu would for sure have his hide for it.

KID let a genuine smile replace the mock one, a way of saying 'like I'd actually let you do it'.

Kudo's face fell in a brief moment of respite, confused at what KID could be up to. Then, a barrage of men burst through the skyline door. Guns were all pointed in the direction of the thief. This was new. Nakamori-keibu must have been desperate if he actually _**armed**_ his men, KID thought to himself idly. He had better think of an escape route fast. Losing his secret identity did not sound like a fun way to end the night. Maybe he should have taken Kudo's offer when he had the chance.

Nakamori Ginzo slowly revealed himself through his line of men.

"This ends tonight, KID!" he shouted unnecessarily through his megaphone. He couldn't have been more than twenty feet away, so why did he have to use it? But it was a good thing he did.

Several of the officers removed their hands from the triggers of their guns to instead cover their abused ears. He saw his chance and took it.

A flash grenade exploded at their feet and KID slid elegantly through the part in their line-up. Everyone began to cause a commotion. Punches were thrown, kicks erupted, and several gunshots were fired. KID listened intently as he ran on, but no shouts of pain, so continued onto his target.

The light began to fade out…

… and weaken around the twin forms or KID and Kudo.

The silvery outline of the card gun was pressed threateningly against Kudo's temple and KID's thin arm wrapped snugly around the boy's neck. Kudo was grim, blue eyes fixed coldly at KID's monocle. The Phantom grimaced slightly. He didn't like that look one bit. Didn't Kudo know that he would never let any harm come to him? Never if he could help it. He would never let the game come to end at his hands.

But the detective knew that.

Nakamori-keibu was still trying to find KID with his partially flash-blinded eyes. It only took the man a few second more to latch onto their mark. The current situation slowly dawned upon him and his face went grim. The thief had taken a hostage. His frown grew deeper. But why would KID do this? Didn't his policy state that nobody ever got hurt on his heists? Well, maybe that was his goal, but everyone turns into a different creature when they're backed up into a corner.

"Aha! The tables have turned, Nakamori-keibu," KID taunted. He smiled cheekily in that maniacal way that he knew the chief hated. Kudo squirmed lightly, making the thief draw him closer. Come on, Tantei-kun; let's not get feisty. A few of the officers closest to them took a couple steps back. "You did manage to put me on the spot, though, didn't you? I should congratulate you on accomplishing such a feat. Well, you and Tantei-kun, here." Kudo again tried to wriggle, though this time a little more persistently. KID used his strong arms to hold his still. Then, just faintly enough so that the others could not hear, he whispered, "Well, aren't you spirited? Come on, now. Be nice. I know you want me to escape as much as I do."

Kudo gave up his writhing instantaneously. Good boy.

"I want my switch back," KID announced loudly, this time addressing the chief. "In exchange, I'll give you back the boy and the jewel. Sound fair?"

Nakamori-keibu remained silent, his gaze transfixed on the two of them. He seemed confused about something. He looked from KID to Kudo and then back again. "Fine," he stated finally. "The boy and the jewel for your escape." A small sigh slipped past the thief's parted lips. Abruptly, Kudo went rigidly tense. His eyes looked panicked and… what was that there in his eyes? "Well?" Nakamori-keibu demanded. KID gave Kudo a final look before returning his attention to the man. He nodded solemnly.

Kudo slowly raised his hand and opened it, palm up, to KID, who took it greedily. Switch now in his possession, he no longer needed his 'hostage'. He stepped away and threw the gem into the detective's pocket. Kudo turned and gave the Phantom a strange look. Something was wrong with the boy, and KID didn't like it. Why was he acting like this? Well, now was not the time for these questions.

"Until next time, Nakamori-keibu." He tipped his hat and with on swift movement threw another flash bomb and took off into the sky.

In midair, KID turned and looked back at the increasingly shrinking scene. He could see the policemen slowly file their way back down the stairwell, the hoards of fans around the building, and there, just a spot on the roof, was the small dot that he knew to be Kudo. The dot remained motionless, watching the thief's departure. Wind licked at the sides of KID's face, drawing his attention back to the starry sky before him. His mind was still nagged by the constant slew of questions that lingered there. He wanted nothing more than to return and demand their answers, but he had to get home. Surely his mother would be worried by now. He couldn't say he was staying over at another friend's house. That would be the fourth time this week.

Those questions would just have to wait until his next heist…

Kaito's wide grin slowly faded as he slid back into the true reality he currently occupied. Suddenly alert, he looked around the coffee shop. Some of these people sure didn't look familiar, and where was the couple that had been sitting at the table beside him earlier? He must have been out of it for quite a while. He glanced at his watch. Oh, shit. Yeah, it'd been a while. He leapt up from his seat and made his way towards the door. Finally, he'd be able to get the answers he'd wanted for so long. He had to hurry. No way he was going to be late to this.

Kudo had just better be there.

Just had to.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I didn't want to mess so much with the first chapter because it was so perfect but there will be more and obvious differences in the chapters to come :p**


	2. Abandoning the Moon

**Csilla: Daily uploads until I'm all caught up :D**

( - - - - )

The glimmering stone pressed little indentations into the palm of his hand as he made his ascent up the marble staircase. The heels of his boots clicked loudly and echoed around him like a chorus of applause. He grinned to himself. This was his kind of stage, and his raging fans were right on his heels, just a flight or two below. The officers' shouts intermingled with the clacking of their boots, which added to the cacophony of applause around him. Kaitou's grin grew impossibly wider.

Right ahead was the metal door that led to the roof. This was just way too easy! He could hear the bellows from Nakamori-keibu not too far behind, which meant that the old detective must have really gotten fired up and was bounding up the stairs past his squad. He should know by now that singling himself out from the group never ended well, but let him do as he wished. It was more entertaining that way. And Kaitou needed a little more entertainment tonight. This was _way_ too easy!

But that was because he hadn't run into Kudo, yet.

Somewhere amidst all the excitement there was an underlining feeling of nervous anticipation. He hadn't had the chance to talk to his dear Tentei-kun since his last heist, and was dying to do so now. He was hoping that the detective would still surprise him. There was one last door to be opened before he became worried.

_And behind door number three is..._

Steeping through the door was like stepping through a veil. Cold air clawed at his skin and slowed his movements. All the heat in his body was screaming at him as he pressed on, begging him to return to the sanctuary inside. He shook the protests away and took a look around. The moon glowed with meek light; far too soft for the clearness of the sky. It set him on edge. He felt his strongest when the moon was bright. A silly superstition perhaps, but to him it made sense. He was an increment of the moon itself. When it was weak, so was he.

He was alone on the rooftop, was his next observation. His last hope dwindled as he circled, examining all the shadows the moon couldn't illuminate. Where could Kudo be? It wasn't like the detective to leave him alone on his heists. This was the exact scenario that Kaitou had feared. It was like the teen had fallen off the face of the earth! Over the weeks before this date, he'd been trying to get a hold of the elusive boy. He'd even gone so far as to follow him into his school. He discretely slipped a note into Kudo's book bag: a note that was never answered. He'd not been able to find him after that. The boy never returned home, and this had been Kaitou's last hope.

All he wanted was to be able to confront Kudo and-

Nakamori was finally making the final turn up the stairs to the door. He knew he should make his escape now, but the urge to flee was gone. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He'd figure out a way to escape later. The game was put to a screeching halt. This was all business.

Standing beside the open door, the thief waited for the screaming man to run past, and then slammed the door shut. He busted the handle, and simultaneously jammed the edges with his metal cards. That should slow down the rest of the precession enough for him to get what he wanted.

He turned and faced the inspector.

Ginzo Nakamori was actually quite startled when he heard the door slam behind him. He'd not seen the thief take off, but that didn't mean that he'd not escaped in a different manner. What reasons could he have to stay? He turned around gracelessly, arms far out at his sides, waiting for the chance to be able to do something. Anything. But he was rooted to the spot when KID decided to step out from the shadows. The white of his costume seemed repressed and spectral by the lack of moon's glow, which aided the eerie effect of his dead stare.

Seriousness didn't fit him.

Loud grunts and yells came from his officers behind the metal door, and it would only be a matter of time before they had it broken down. Both of them knew this. Time to get what needed to be said, said. There wouldn't be time for beating around the bush.

"What is it, KID?" he said, schooling his face into a neutral position. Kaitou'd changed the rules of the game, and he needed a moment to figure out how. What happened now would affect how the rest of the night acted out. He had to play his cards right or things could get seriously out of control.

The other stared for a moment longer, before the corners of his mouth were pulled back, baring his white teeth. It was a shabby mockery of his normal irritating smile. It did nothing to make Nakamori's suspicions ease. It actually made them quite worse. The fake smile was far more unsettling than the blank stare.

"Just a simple question, Nakamori-keibu. Nothing more. I won't keep you any longer than that, for I fear your entourage wouldn't be too kindly towards me." His voice was strained. Pent up emotions were trying to reign, and he was doing his best to keep them in check. What could possibly have gotten under his skin this way?

Oh, of course.

The inspector made the connection. Over the past week, he'd been asking the same question he was sure was burning on the thief's lips now. A question that had been haunting everyone who'd been on his case, and for everyone who was personally involved, even people who just followed the news feeds. But he didn't say anything aloud; instead letting KID ask for him.

He asked in a solid tone, "Where might Kudo Shinichi be?"

* * *

_Police Headquarters (Approximately Two Weeks Prior)_

Tensed fingers attempted to soothe the beginnings of a headache by working the veins in his temples. His desk was a slew of miscellaneous papers and beige folders. His mug of cold coffee teetered on the lone corner of the hidden desk it would fit.

The words on the pages danced before his strained eyes, taunting him, and aggravating him to no end. For hours he'd been pouring over every KID report he could get his hands on. Was there some sort of unspoken rule that said 'all reports must be as dry as dust'? He would be seeing these letters every time he closed his eyes. Despite the fact of imminent sleep, he was actually starting to worry that these words would haunt him in his dreams.

Something had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since KID's last great escape. More than one thing, actually. But this time, all those little things didn't revolve solely around Kaitou, himself, but more around the detective that had been his hostage. Not that the situation was truly a 'hostage' situation, in Nakamori's mind. There were too many flaws in their little performance to go overlooked.

The night was still fresh in his mind as he thought back on it. He'd run over this scenario in his mind countless times, trying to find little clues he might not have noted before. Once he had made it to the roof, he'd shouted at KID loud enough to disrupt his officers.

Note to self: get _rid_ of that thing.

Next, after KID had thrown the smoke bomb, there had been enough confusion to allow the thief to slip between the officers and get to Kudo. From there he had held the young detective at gunpoint; neither seemed to have notice that the safety was still in place.

That had been his first observation.

Then, after the demand for the switch had been made, he'd noticed just how silly the entire thing was beginning to get. Said switch was dangling limply from Kudo's right hand; right next to KID. The device could have easily been snagged with little struggle from the boy. Not that there was any to be seen.

That was his second observation.

As if to prove this already blatant fact, once the trade had been agreed upon, KID let his arm slack from around Kudo's throat. If there had been any real desire, it would have been easy to break away and escape to freedom. Nakamori knew just how good the boy was at soccer, and his leg strength was quite impressive. It would have been a piece of cake for him to make a run for it. Maybe even take the jewel with him. But he didn't.

That had been the third observation.

It was for these reasons that he knew for a fact that not only was Kudo in no danger, but it was possible he was even _with_ KID. And that gave him plenty enough to worry. How many times had he been on KID's heists? How often had he helped KID get away in tight spots? But one good thing did come out of all of this.

He knew KID's partner; he could track him.

And he would waste no time in doing so.

Within a couple of hours, he had men following the high school detective's every move. They were noting every single detail: action, behaviors, habits. By the end of the day, there wasn't a single move that the boy took that wasn't documented and then reported back to Nakamori.

But even with this, there were no leads.

Several days of following Kudo ensued, but there was nothing that called his attention. No secret phone calls, no looking over his shoulder suspiciously, no going down mysterious alleys, no meetings with shady people.

The very next day, Nakamori himself followed him. Since early in the morning, the only odd behavior he'd seen Kudo perform was sit in his empty house, alone in the library, and just read a thick tome until he was late for school. Sherlock Holmes had never been the inspector's fancy, so it was a little difficult to see the allure of it. Besides, what could be so great about it that Kudo risked decapitation? That girl, the one that waited outside his door for him, nearly took off his head when he finally emerged. Some girls were_scary_.

Nakamori loosened his necktie and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

Both teens leisurely walked down the busy street, chatting aimlessly to one another as they went. Most of the topics that were mentioned held little interest to Nakamori, however, and seeing as he had bugged the inside of the young detective's collar, he had no choice but to listen. He thought he just might die of the boredom.

After all, for a man who set out to find the Kaitou KID, how interesting was talk about some theme park?

He dogged after them all the way to the school yard, but not once along the way did the KID pop up in conversation. No matter _how_ many time the situation called for it. First, they passed a TV store where a broadcast about the thief was blaring.

Both ignored it.

Then they passed by a newspaper stand where KID was on the front cover with big, bold headlines and a giant picture.

They just walked on by.

At one point in time the girl (Ran, was it?) brought up KID, but to this dismay, Kudo just wouldn't keep on the subject. It was obvious he was avoiding talking about it. Nakamori kept his head low and waited. The moment would come soon. Just one slip up. Just one; then he would have him.

The day dragged by, and the sun blazed hotter and hotter down the inspector's back as he crouched in the shrubs outside the school. Jacket and tie had already long since been discarded about him, and he was now flapping his collar, just for some sort of relief. Why did the sun have to be so cruel to him today? It wasn't as if he had enough problems to begin with.

He was a full grown man, sitting in the bushes outside a school, in the heat, angry as hell, and watching the windows with a pair of binoculars.

Yeah, nothing about that description screamed: _Pedophile!_ at all.

Despite how it looked, he had to keep his vigil. Not for a single moment could he slack off, lest he miss that one clue he so desperately needed. That didn't mean that he had never in his life detested school as much as he did at that moment. And his subject, currently staring off out of the window of the third story, didn't look so thrilled by it, either. Ducking a little lower in the branches, Nakamori zoomed in on the boy's face. His blue eyes were glazed and dreamy, just looking out into nothing. Whatever the teacher was ranting about was obviously much less interesting that whatever was going on in the teen's mind.

Nakamori brought down the binoculars and blinked his strained eyes repeatedly. The sun's reflections off the glass were giving him a powerful headache. Sighing, he again lifted the black seeing device to his eyes. How long was this whole thing going to take, anyways? In the background, the teacher scrawled gibberish on the whiteboard. What class was he in? Some foreign language, by the looks of it. Wait, what was that? Was he muttering something? Perhaps he should turn the bug back on, now. At the beginning of the class, Kudo had removed his jacket, and since Nakamori really didn't want an earful of whatever the teacher was raving about, he'd turned the bug off.

But then he saw Kudo's mouth form the one word he'd been waiting to hear all day.

Kaitou.

Frantically, he began to search for the switch to the bug. Why were things never where they were supposed to be when he needed them? Ah, there it was. He tore it out of his coat pocket and flicked the device to life; just in time to hear the last few words filter through.

"_-ou do to me."_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He listened intently to the receiver, but the only other words he caught were those of the teacher's. Groaning, he put it down. _Ou do to me._ He groaned and scratched the back of his head. It must mean something important, but what? He needed to find a way to decipher it, a way _away_ from the heat. With a huff, he shifted back into his previous position. He might actually kill someone if he had to sit here much longer.

After the morning's excitement, the rest of the day passed in an uneventful blur. He had sat in that godforsaken bush for who knew how long, got a _nasty_ sunburn on the back of his neck, and didn't manage to get a shred more of useful information out of Kudo. Hours of being forced on his haunches, for nothing more than a sentence. Both temper and temperature wise, he was _boiling_. He wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to just get into his office and sit there.

He trudged back up to his desk and plopped down into his nice cushioned seat. Little comforts. Never knew how much you could miss them until they're gone. He was never going to do something like that again. _Ever_. Much too much of a hassle for so little of compensation. Just a single ambiguous phrase. _Ou do to me. _He pulled at his hair in frustration. What did it _mean?_ He didn't have a clue.

And he still didn't have a clue the day after. After an all-nighter, even. There had been no breakthroughs. Tensions were running high; his most of all. The other officers knew well enough to leave him be when he got like this. No one dared approach him. Until that night. And they told him something he really didn't want to hear.

Kudo had gone missing.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: For those that have seen how quickly I update stories - each chapter (until I've gotten up to where she left off) will be up most likely daily**

**There isn't much difference (actually, I think there's less difference in this chapter) XD**


	3. Breaking Glass

**Csilla: To the person marked 'guest' - I'm not uploading a chapter per day because of reviews... I know that 99% of what I'm putting up used to belong to someone else... The reason I'm uploading each chapter one day at a time is because I'm trying to add in small details here and there so when it comes to the chapter where it is all me - I can write the chapter up and not stress over how to fit where I'm taking this fic (I am currently working on that chapter so hopefully, I can get it done quickly for all the former fans)**

**Thanks for your review - I understand your eagerness for the new chapter;; that's why I'm forcing myself to add the details in quickly - I hope you and everyone else that was a fan of the original can bear with me and understand why I'm doing the old chapters like this.**

( - - - - )

Kaito trudged up to his doorstep wearily. He could barely manage to get his feet off the ground let alone climb stairs. But falling asleep on cement didn't sound like too pleasing either. He groaned as he begrudgingly ascended said steps. He had been running around Tokyo since around four that morning until two in the morning the next day. Not that that was a big shock. He had been doing that for almost a month now...but for nothing. He hadn't managed to find the one person he was looking for. Kudo was nowhere to be found. The previous day he had even gone to his school asking around if anyone had seen him. Of course that stirred up his friend Ran. She had begun to hound him for answers like 'Why do you want to know?' 'How do you know Shinichi?' 'Who are you?' ect. He barely managed to get away even after school had ended. She had tried to follow him. It was times like that that it was nice being able to disappear from pursuers. But being Kid hadn't helped him in any other way. So the next day he had sent out to find him.

Which led him back to those god-awful stairs.

Each step seemed to shoot wave after wave of pain through out his legs. Maybe sleeping on the cement didn't sound too bad after all...

He finally made it up the last couple steps up to his front door. The door itself seemed to sigh as he opened it to reveal the desolate inside. To the left a beige sofa, a TV set, an in table, a lamp, a bookshelf, and a rather moth eaten rug. There was a good reason it was there but he just didn't fell like thinking about it. To his right was the kitchen filled with every doodad and gizmo known to man. His mom liked cooking but never seemed to do a whole lot of it. Just when she was home to cook dinner or breakfast. Still she wanted to have the best gadgets in her kitchen for those occasions. He looked straight before him and gazed at the tower of stairs.

Up those stairs was his room. Up those **long long** **looooooong** stairs...

He immediately turned and headed for the sofa - that was the farthest his feet would allow him to go. He stood at the armrest and just toppled over it onto the plush tan skin. He couldn't even bare to open his eyes. It was just too painful.

Everything was too painful.

He gritted his teeth and shoved his face as far as he could into the sofa. Where could Kudo have gone that he hadn't already looked? Was he outside of Tokyo? If he was, where? How could he just disappear like that? All these questions kept piling up inside him. But there was one that just kept presenting itself no matter how hard he tried to push it out of his mind...

Why did he care?

It was because Kudo and himself were friends right? Because it was natural for friends to be concerned about each other right? He shoved his face farther into the cushion. No that wasn't it - It just didn't fit well in his mind. The part that scared him most about that question was the fact that he knew the answer. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny it.

He had fallen for him.

He snickered to himself humorlessly. How had _that_ happened? There hadn't ever been anything to trigger those feelings in him before. Except for... that one night. That one night had caused everything. It was the reason why he had become so confused. The last night he had seen Kudo. The night that Kudo had blushed because of him. But was that really it? Was that really what had caused it all to start? Just Kudo blushing?

No that wasn't it either.

He had always had those feelings in him to begin with. The very first time he had met his dear Tentei-kun he knew he liked him. Just maybe at that time not in the way he did now. But he always enjoyed taunting and teasing him. Trying to attract his attention in various ways. Watching how frustrated he would get with his puzzles and then seeing him attempt to figure them out. Smiling to himself when he was sure that he had him completely stumped. But it never stayed that way. One way or another he had always found him out. And the chase would continue. Yes he had always liked Kudo; he just didn't want to admit it.

And if Kaito was ever going to, it was going to be to his face.

If he ever saw it again...

He had to stop thinking like that. He was getting far too depressed. Too many negative thoughts. Too many thoughts period. He sighed and rolled over onto his back. Sleep was finally hitting him by this point. Its dark realms were so comforting and secure. So he let them overtake him. To a place he could not think, a place where he could only dream.

But thoughts that he dwelled on had a way of slipping themselves even into that place of relief.

He groaned and rolled to his side. His entire body was sore. He tried to pry his eyes open but he only managed to get a bleary look at the sofa before he had to close them again. What time was it? What day was it? He couldn't open his eyes let alone get up to look at the calendar. It wasn't because he was tired even though he was. It just hurt too much. He groaned again when he tried to lift up his arm. He was going to get up. He couldn't spend all day on the sofa after all. His thought might creep up on him again and after being haunted by his dreams all night he wasn't about to let it happen. At least not for a little while.

After about a half an hour of inching his way he finally managed to get into a sitting position. His muscles protested fiercely but Kaito was never one to sit still for long amounts of time. He shook his head trying to clear it from thoughts that were trying to seep through. It was too early to think and he was determined to keep it that way. Then something happened to distract him.

The phone rang.

He stared at it like it was the most abnormal thing in the world. Who could be calling? Well he'd know if he answered but sitting up alone had taken all his energy. Moving a couple feet forward to the phone on the wall seemed out of the question.

But it kept ringing.

He glared at the white machine on the wall. How long was it going to go for? Surely the answering machine would pick it up sooner or later. But that didn't happen. The persistent ringing just went on and on. He swore openly as he staggered to his feet towards the wall. He was going to kill whoever was on the other line.

"Who is it?" he growled into the receiver.

"Bakaito!" yelled a wrathful voice causing the young teen to quickly hold the phone about a foot away from his pulsing ear - being the only thing that wasn't hurting... at least until now.

"Aoko? What do you want?" He heard his childhood friend huff angrily into the reciever.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls!?" A curious eyebrow raised as he asked her in genuine ignorance, "What calls?"

"What calls?! The 13 or so calls from last night! I must've been calling until 11! " She ranted. He shook his head. He didn't get home until 2 in the morning so of course he didn't get any of her calls.

"Sorry Aoko must've been asleep,"

"Yeah right! You were out searching again weren't you!?" He nearly dropped the phone.

"W-why would you say that?"

"Akoko-chan told me she saw you running around the city! So I knew that's what you must've been doing!" Kaito mentally cursed the witch's name for getting Aoko involved before asking in a monotone voice, "Then why did you call so many times?"

"Why else? I was worried baka! How long were you out for?"

"Does it really matter, Ahoko?" He replied scornfully, not wanting to be reminded that his search had come up empty-handed despite the fact he had been out for so many hours.

"Kaito I'm really worried. You might get hurt if you keep doing that. Why do you keep searching so hard for this Kudo Shinichi person?"

He felt his heart leap to his throat; he had come to his conclusion last night, along with his resolve. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone except for Kudo himself. But it was still difficult to come to terms with in his own mind especially when he thought about Aoko. Out of anyone, she should have been the one that he fell in love with but he just couldn't think of her in that way. Whenever he saw her he always just thought of his childhood companion. Nothing more.

"It doesn't matter Aoko just forget about it. It's not important," He hung his head dejectedly, allowing an uncomfortable silence to fall between them before broke it.

"It must be important to you if you're willing to put so much effort into it. I wont pry for answers just know that I'm willing to help anyway I can,"

"Thank you Aoko."

"Now I bet you're not even ready yet are you?" His head sprung up as his head tilted to the side before he scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly asking, "Ready for what?"

"BAKA! SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!"

"..."

"Kaito?"

He didn't reply - He had already dropped the phone and was rushing around the house getting dressed and grabbing his bag, which hadn't been touched since he came home yesterday.

And as an added bonus: Kaito was in so much pain he couldn't move as fast as he wanted to.

Panting heavily as he stood outside the door to his classroom, Kaito had ended up late even though he had run all the way there. Now he was wishing he had just stayed at home and slept. Missing one day of school wouldn't kill him. But his mother might. He shivered at the thought. Staying at school seemed less fatal.

He opened the door slowly and peaked inside. The teacher was righting something on the board and seemed to be into a very long lecture about it. Maybe he could just sneak to his desk without her noticing. He opened the door a little bit wider and slipped through. So far so good. She was still busy chatting away and didn't even bother turning around. He began to creep his way towards his desk beside Aoko. She was giving him a concerned look but he just waved her off and continued on. Yes just a little farther! He turned back to see if he was clear and when he was perfectly sure that he was unseen he made the last couple steps to his seat. As he snaked his way into a sitting position the teacher finally spun around.

"So the answer is (3X, 1/2Y) did everyone get that?"

The class nodded in unison and scribbled notes on the papers before them. Well maybe some of them were notes. Most of them were probably doodles and other things that had nothing to do with the lesson. But what the teacher didn't know didn't hurt her.

Kaito slid lower in his chair as he stared at the equation on the board. It was fairly simple math. At least for him. Then he felt a sharp nudge in his side and he bolted upright in his seat.

"Ow Aoko what did you do that for?" he whispered harshly. Aoko just looked at him defiantly and pushed a scrap of paper at him. Was she going to let him copy her notes? That wasn't like her. Not that he needed it but she knew that. He took the piece of paper and unfolded it behind the textbook he had propped up on his desk.

It read:_ Teacher knows you were late. She wants to talk to you later after class. I tried to get you out of it but she persisted. I think she wants to know why you've been late so much lately_.

He grimaced at the note. Why did she need to know? It seemed like a lot of people had been in his business lately. It was annoying to say the least. Then he mentally hit himself in the head. And he had tried to act so sneaky. He felt like an idiot.

He scribbled a reply on the note and passed it back to Aoko. She didn't even bother to read it she just slid it off her desk and into her pocket. It didn't matter much anyways he had only written: _Got it, thanks_

He sighed and brought down the book before him; the teacher had gone back to lecturing but it didn't interest him instead he found more entertainment with staring aimlessly around the room. But the only problem with that was the fact that by not concentrating on anything little things began to sneak there way into his focus.

Where could Kudo be?"

Why was he missing in the first place?

What if he never saw him again?

Was it something he could have prevented?

What if he had something to do with his disappearance?

Could it be that the Black Organization found him because he had always been following Kid?

But to cover there tracks they always ki-

"Kaito!"

He shot up at the sound of his name, a bit too roughly and quick, and yelped crashing to the floor as the entire class fell silent. He looked up dazed to see the teacher fuming over him.

"Hehe sorry 'bout that." he said scratching the back of his head. The teacher shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Out Kaito. First you come in late then you daydream in my class! Go wait in the hall until class is over. I need to have a word with you."

A few students near him chuckled to themselves at his expense - Oh how he wished he could be anywhere else other than there. Stuck in a school full of arrogant jerks that only seemed to want to torment him. He hated it. Didn't he have enough problems to deal with?

He slowly rose to his feet and walked out to the door. The student's snickers trailing him out. He closed the door behind him with a soft thump and leaned up against the wall. Hands clenched into fists and teeth grinding together. He hated it. The way that everything seemed to be crashing down around him. He couldn't find Kudo. He couldn't find Pandora. He couldn't stop Aoko from worrying about him. He couldn't stop things from going wrong. That just made the students' laughter all the more disheartening. It felt like they were laughing not only at the fact he was yelled at by the teacher but at all the mistakes he had made. It echoed in his ears over and over pushing away all other thoughts except for his faults.

He hated it.

He wanted it all to disappear.

No that was impossible.

All his problems wouldn't simply vanish from his life as if they had never happened.

Yes it was impossible for them all to disappear.

But it wasn't impossible for _him_ to disappear.

After all he was the Kaito Kid.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: The next chapter will be fun to edit :D although, again, not much is different from the original ;)**


	4. Staining Glass

Kaito sighed as he sat with his face in his arms - Class would be over soon and the teacher would come out to talk to him. He wasn't looking forward to that in the least. He sighed again and closed his eyes, listening to the ticking of his wristwatch and wishing for time to stand still. He smiled to himself for the first time all month - though it was as far from joyous as could be. He was smirking at the irony; it hadn't been that long since he had been wishing for time to speed up.

He shook his head and nuzzled into his arms harder; thinking about that day was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. Well that and talk to the teacher. He didn't see why he had to do it in the first place - It wasn't any of her business as far as he was concerned. She didn't need to know. She would probably just give him some stupid lecture about needing to concentrate in school more or send him to a counselor. He didn't need someone else to tell him what he already knew. That was all that a counselor would do probably.

He leaned back and ran his fingers along his face. So why should he let them? What if he were to walk away right now? He looked at his watch. He had a couple minutes before the end of class. No one was going to stop him. He looked down the hallway and stared at the wide double doors. He might as well. They were right there. Not taking another second to think he placed a hand on his knee and got to his feet. Then headed straight out of the building.

Outside forbidding storm clouds had overtook the sky. Shadowing the ground in a veil of gray. It was funny wasn't it? That whenever you were in a horrible mood it began to rain just to make everything worse? Hilarious.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his head down. Mumbling ill-tempered threats at the sky while he watched his own feet pad along the cement walkway. Now even Mother Nature seemed to be upset with him. What had he done to deserve this?

Then he heard footsteps approaching him. He held his breath and retreated best he could into the collar of his school uniform. With his luck it was probably a teacher. He walked a bit faster until the footsteps were as loud as his own. But to his surprise they didn't stop in front of him. They just kept on going past. That was when he noticed that there wasn't just one set of footsteps but two. He let out his breath as they began to fade behind him. It seemed that his luck actually managed to hold out.

But then the footsteps came to a sudden halt. His heart lurched and he sped up his pace towards the gate leading off school grounds. The footsteps followed. He began to jog. So did his unknown pursuer. He clenched his teeth and began a full on sprint. He was _not_ about to get caught. He raced forwards but the strain on his legs was slowing him down. They still hurt like hell. He didn't make it very far before he was roughly jerked back and spun around. He just about lost his footing but the hand on his shoulder kept him standing.

He gaped at the person standing before him. And she seemed just as shocked to see him. "R-Ran?" he rasped.

"You're not...you're that boy that came to our school!" she shouted pulling her hand away from him. "The one that was looking for Shinichi!"

He blinked his eyes several times. He wasn't quite registering the fact that she was there. He was supposed to make a quick getaway before class ended but the seconds were ticking by as he stood there. He had to get moving again. Or else his teacher really would send him somewhere. He got the feeling though it wasn't going to be the counselor.

"Sorry Ran I've really gotta go" he said as he began to turn around.

"Oh no you don't! I want you to tell me who you are! AND what you wanted with Shinichi!" she tugged on his uniform sleeve and forced him to face her.

Then he noticed something at her feet. Well not so much something more of someone. A spectacled kid that was staring intensively at him. His bright blue eyes locked with his own. It was slightly unnerving the way he looked as if he was sizing him up. But not so much as the fact of why he was doing it but more of _how_ he was doing it. His breath instantly caught in his throat and his face contorted with pain. Just like Shinichi.

Now he was thinking about him so much that he was seeing his features in other people. He needed to get home. Fast.

But that seemed impossible with the way Ran held a death grip on his coat. He didn't have enough time to be wasting with her. So he risked his final option. He reached into his coat with his other hand to try and pull something out to help him flee but as he did so she gave him another hard jerk and the contents of his inner pocket came spilling out.

He let out a loud yelp and ripped himself away from Ran's grip just as a huge puff of smoke erupted around them. Great! Just what he needed. Something to draw the attention of the entire school towards him! He scowled and scrambled to pick everything up off the ground. Then he heard it.

The school bell rang.

He didn't waste any more time and bolted out of the smoke and through the gate getting as much distance as he could between himself and that reached place. His legs burned but he wouldn't allow himself to stop. Not with the chance that Ran might follow him yet again. He roughly rushed past people on the streets getting several curses thrown at him in the process but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home. Get away from everyone and everything possible.

* * *

The boy coughed hard as the gray smoke gathered around him. That guy had thrown a smoke bomb! What sort of student would have one of those on them? But then again he didn't really believe that boy was a student. He had even placed one of the stickers that was so conveniently located and concealed on his vest's button. Within that sticker though was a tiny tracking device. Ran had said that he had come to his school asking about Shinichi. He wasn't about to risk the chance that maybe that guy had been someone dangerous. That was right after 'the incident' at Tropical Land. Those men in black that had caused it could have sent a spy to make sure the job was done. After all they believed that the poison they had given Shinichi would kill him. Not turn him into a six-year-old kid. Who he was now.

"Conan-kun!" yelled a voice through the smoke to him. He let out another string of coughs and waved his hand in front of his face. The smoke was beginning to clear somewhat.

"I'm ok Ran-neechan." he shouted back as he got to his knees. He had dropped a lot of things before the smoke went off. Maybe he could find something that could help him with his identity. He ran his fingers over the course sidewalk until his fingers ran over something. It was some sort of wallet. Black in color and sleek like plastic. He put it in his pocket and continued searching. The smoke had all but disappeared by now and intrigued students had formed a circle around them muttering amongst themselves about what they thought could be going on.

The smoke had completely vanished by this point so Conan got back up to his feet. There was nothing else left on the sidewalk except for streaks of black that came from when the bomb was first thrown. He looked back at Ran who was shaking bits of smoke out of her uniform. Talking to herself about promises she would keep if she ever saw that guy again. He laughed somewhat and walked up next to her.

"What a creep. You all right Conan-kun?" she asked as she flattened out her skirt. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but as he did a voice came from behind him.

"I can't believe that he did that. Are you all right?" He turned around and looked into the face of the one who spoke. For a second he was confused. She looked like Ran. But after taking a closer look he noticed key differences between them. Her hair was much wavier and she didn't have quite the same facial qualities he had become to know in Ran. Also she was a bit taller he noticed as she went over to talk to Ran. He studied her for a second longer before Ran began talking.

"Did you know him?" she queried. The girl beside her nodded her head but then to Conan's surprise shot back around. "Don't you people have something better to do!?" she barked. The crowd seemed a little taken aback by this sudden outburst as well but before long they left and congregated around various parts of the school grounds. Leaving the two girls to talk in a bit more privacy. Of course Conan was listening in on every word uttered between the two of them.

"Yes he's a friend of mine. He's been acting strange lately but I never thought he'd just up and leave like that." Ran looked at her confused.

"What do you mean up and leave?" Then she glanced down at her watch. "Was he ditching class?" The girl nodded.

"Like I said a minute ago he's been acting really odd. Ever since that Kudo Shinichi guy disappeared anyways." Ran raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"But Shinichi's not missing! He calls every so often to let me know he's ok even! But why would that bother him that he couldn't find Shinichi?"

Conan was just as confused by this. As far as he knew he didn't know that guy. He dug into his pocket and retrieved the black wallet. Opening it up a few things caught his eye. First off was the student ID card in the picture slot. He turned the wallet to the side so he could read it.

Name: Kaito Kuroba

Age: 17

Sex: Male

School: Ekoda High

He looked over the picture. There was something familiar about it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He just looked really...familiar. He turned the wallet back and began to rummage through the other cards. There was a library card, a card to some place called Mystic Mikes, and other little things that he didn't see could possibly help him. He opened up the coin holder part of it to reveal several scraps of paper. They were receipts. The first one was from a restaurant not too far from where they were now for a bowl of soup. He looked at the next one. That one was for that Mystic Mike's place for several decks or playing cards. Dated...about two weeks ago. He filed through the other pieces of paper. It seemed to be more of the same thing. He neatly replaced the wallet in his pocket and looked back up at the two girls. He had been concentrating on the wallet so much he had lost track of the conversation.

"No way he's Kuroba Toichi's son! That famous magician? Well that would explain why he was carrying that smoke bomb then and this weird gun." Conan head shot up to Ran.

"What weird gun?" he asked tugging at he skirt to draw her attention to him.

"This, I picked it up when we were in the smoke. I think he dropped it." She opened up her school uniform and brought out a silver gun. It _was_ strange though. It didn't look like a regular handgun. But not like a toy either. It definitely looked like it could shoot a bullet out. What kind of bullet though? Maybe a 25 caliber...but then an idea shot through his head.

"Ran-neechan can I please see that?" he asked reaching out his hand. She looked at the gun and then back to him.

"Be VERY careful with it ok." she slowly bent down and placed it in his hand. The other girl nodded again.

"Kaito-kun would never have anything dangerous on him it's fine."

Conan took the gun and looked it over. Running it over his hands. Examining it. Then aiming it.

"What are you doing Cona-" Ran was cut off as he pulled the trigger on the gun sending a loud ring through all of their ears. He lowered the gun and looked ahead at the tree a couple feet away. No bullet. An ace of spades.

He just about dropped the gun as the gears began to turn in his head. Ignoring the stunned expressions of Ran and the other girl. And the kid standing next to the tree too afraid to move.

Kaito _Kuroba_

Son of _Kuroba_ Toichi who died _8_ years ago

same time the Kaito Kid stopped making appearances

and he was a _magician_

with a handgun that shoots _metal playing cards_

he had a history deep enough to be worried about _him_

and even looked somewhat like he did _as_ Shinichi

He placed his hand on his forehead as a mocking voice echoed in his head. Trying to not pay attention the drops of water that had begun to hit the back of it.

_"Have you ever thought about taking up magic? Or acting? Or both? I could always use a stunt double...or an accomplice!"_

_KAITO KID_

He felt his heart jump into his throat. Could it really be him? His friend behind the snowy white attire? His heart began to pump harder and louder in his ears. He had to see. To make sure. If he really was the Kaito Kid he had to know. He raised his shaky hand to the rim of his glasses to activate the tracker. A glowing red appeared on the screen. He watched it for a moment. It wasn't moving. Maybe if he was lucky he could make it to him before he decided to take off again. He looked up at Ran and shouted at her.

"I wanna go check something be right back!" and before she even had a chance to protest he was gone out the gate.

* * *

Ran shook her head. Gone again. He was always running off places. It worried her but he always came back fine. The girl beside her spoke up again and she turned.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" she asked. She blinked at her confused before something finally clicked in her head. She dug around in her pocket then brought up a small yellow box.

"I was supposed to give this to a teacher here by the name of...Mizuki Hitoku. But since you're here do you think you could show me where he is?" the other girl nodded.

"Come on this way" she pointed to the school. Ran nodded and followed her into the building. She would search for Conan in a few minutes. He would be fine for that time.

* * *

He ran for what seemed like ages before he finally turned to a familiar street. He franticly ran past house after house before he finally came up to the tower of concrete stairs that led to his own. As fast as his legs would permit he marched up those damned stairs to his front door. He panted heavily as he pushed his way through. He finally made it. He locked the door behind him and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. At least here he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else. His mom should've already left for work and would be gone for at least a couple more days. He would have the house to himself until she returned.

He released a relieved sigh and looked at the stairs in front of him. This time he was going to make it back to his own room. He took a deep breath and began to drag his aching legs up the steps. Relying a great deal on the handrail for support.

32 agonizing steps later he made it to the top wheezing. That had taken a whole lot more out of him than he thought it would. It didn't help that he was already exhausted from the run there too. He was hating the bastard who ever thought up the concept of stairs.

He stumbled forwards down the dark corridor with only his hand on the wall for guidance. His mom always shut the windows up tight in case it got really hot during the day and since he could find the light switch he settled with roaming in the dark. It wasn't that difficult after all it was his house. He knew where he was going.

He fingers slid over to cool wall and then abruptly divvied.

Door 1: Bathroom. He continued along until his fingers passed another divot.

Door 2: Study.

He was getting closer.

After a few more moments he reached his destination.

Door 3: Bedroom. He squinted as his eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness. He could sort of make out the faint outline of the handle. He grasped it and let himself into his room glad to see its unchanged appearance. Posters of various magicians and bands were strewn all over the light blue walls. A wooden desk sat in the corner piled high with papers and small gadgets. All with secret purposes. On the opposite wall was his bed, still neat and pressed as he had left it nights before. He headed right for it and collapsed on the cotton sheets.

His mind was beginning to run on empty. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He wanted all this turmoil in his mind to go away. To not have to worry about anything. He stared vacantly at the wall beside him. And there _was_ a way to do just that. A solution that had been edging at most of his attention a lot recently. He sat up and dug into his pocket and after a moment of searching he brought forth a metal playing card. He gazed at it longingly before setting it down beside him on the bed. Could he do it? Would he even dare? He glanced back at the card as he thought deep and hard. Thinking about reasons of why. Why should he? Why shouldn't he?

He had been a failure at recovering Pandora

He had always caused trouble to just about everyone

He was always a worry to those around him

He lost the one he loved

And probably because of himself.

That part hit the hardest. The Black Organization must've gotten to him. Kudo would have never been in any danger had it not been for him. Just because he was Kid. Well if they had done that to someone who didn't even know anything about him what would they do if they ever found out that he was Kid? That would put everyone he knew in danger. They would probably do the same to them as they had done to Kudo. His mom, the rest of his family, his friends, they would all be killed for sure.

He dug his nails into the side of his head and choked down a sob. Why did this all have to happen to him? Why did he become the Kaito Kid even though he knew of the dangers? Had he really been so arrogant? He reached out and grabbed the card with his right hand while his other had pushed up his sleeve.

But wouldn't his mom be sad? Aoko? Hakuba?

But they would eventually get over it and move on.

He brought the sharp metal edge closer to his skin and paused only to let a tear drop down onto the back of his hand. Was that really the only reason he could think of? He shook his head and more tears fell into his lap. It wasn't worth it.

_He _wasn't worth it.

So he slid the cold metal edge across his skin harshly drawing forth as much strength as he could and put it into this one little cut.

The final cut.

He watched silently as the sticky red substance surfaced from the cut. Running in streams down the side of his wrist and dripping to the wooden floor. At first he felt panicked as he gazed at the growing pool of blood at his feet. It was spilling from him at an alarming rate. His heart began to drum in his chest. But the longer he watched the less scared he became. He stared at the river on his wrist and listened to the drip of his own blood. It fell in sync with the rain that had begun to pound on his window. Everything was going to disappear. Just like he wanted. He lie back down upon the soft cotton sheets and let the tears flow freely from the corners of his eyes as he mumbled his last couple words.

"It's better this way"

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I'm sorry - this was supposed to be up yesterday but atlas, my classes kept me from it... and today I was so dead I was sure I'd mess up my re-written beginning... eh, I sorta wanted to add to the the ending a little buuuut... my brain is pretty dead **

**For those that are curious: the new (meaning the chapter I'm writing) is about 1/2 done :p**


	5. Doubt

**Captive of Midnight's Hold**

**Chapter: 5**

( - - - - - )

Conan's heart pounded like a jack-hammer in his chest as he raced through the crowded streets, mentally cursing the small body that wouldn't not move any faster. No matter how much the child wanted to be able to run like he used to - the running after Kaito was proving to be much more difficult than chasing any crappy criminal. His mind switched focused quickly to the glowing red dot on his glasses before switching back to trying not to run into anyone or anything. He swore inwardly again as he narrowly ran past a group of elementary school students walking on the pavement. At this rate, he was never going to catch up!

Conan rounded a corner with his child-sized body with great skill to keep from sliding right off the pavement and into oncoming traffic; the rain hadn't let up since it begun. Not that it even felt like was intending to any time soon. As he grew closer and closer to the dot's location, excitement bubbled up inside him as his mind repeatedly screamed that he had found Kaitou Kid! The person who had weighted heavy in his mind since the incident that left him in this wretched body. The glowing white form that continuously taunted his dreams at night. His friend and his rival. Maybe something beyond that. As stubborn as the young detective was, he couldn't deny it. He liked the Phantom Thief but he had settled for their friendly rivalry long ago. After all, it was pain-staking obvious that (especially with this body) was all they'd ever be. He could live with that even if his heart still slightly rebelled against with those thoughts - as long as he able to be close to the other.

Until days passed and no more notices came; each day, a part of the detective's heart was utterly crushed.

Now all those broken pieces didn't matter, if he was right then this Kaito Kuroba person was the one person who could heal those pieces! Giddiness taking over his steps, Conan practically glided over the pavement to the point where he almost missed the street. Almost. Sliding to a slow enough speed, he rounded the last corner that lead him past beautiful mansions that oddly reminded him on his own. He picked up his pace again, scanning the address plates as the battery in his glasses completely died. He chanted Kaito's surname in his head until he came to a halt at a place at the end of the street - the mansion was larger than the others on the street and for some reason it gave off an air of mischief. Or maybe that was just his imagination?

Conan's heart was pounding harder than before as he walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell but with no luck, no one answered. Looking in both directions, he tried the bell again but received the same outcome. Letting his adrenaline kick in, he dashed around the house checking out all the windows; when he returned to the front of the house, he mentally noted only two windows on the second floor had a way up to them and possibly weren't locked like the ones downstairs. His tracker had lead him here so without further delay, he ran back over to them and irritatingly shouting out for Kaito - not that he expected the other to just appear. He ran over the fire escape, that he had noticed as he ran by, that Conan mildly joked would be fitting to use as an escape route from curious neighbors for Kaito? He hoped he was right.

Now if he could only reach…

He glared at the metal ladder that stood a good four feet above his head. How was he supposed to reach that? He glared at it harder completely forgetting about the rain as it pelted his face. Maybe if he stared at it long enough it would just fall down; Yeah as if by magic, realization of a bright idea caused his shoulder to sag at the obvious solution. A grin, that he hadn't had since Kid's heist came to an abrupt halt, formed on his childlike features as he threw off his jacket; he mentally thanked Agase-hagase then took off his suspenders and before long he was aiming for the right spot to have the suspenders latch around. A confident smirk as he threw one end of the fabric up at the bottom step of the metal ladder and all the while whispering in a hush voice," Come on... Come on..."

"Just a little farther…"

"Just a little farther…"

"Just a little farther…"

"Yes!" He beamed as the black fabric latched around the lowest step on the ladder, Conan gave it a good tug to make sure it was... secure then latched the other end onto the chain link fence behind him. Once he made sure that that too was secure he pressed the clasp/ button. It didn't take long after that for them to bring the ladder down to his height. And it took an even shorter amount of time for him to make his way up it.

Conan hoisted himself up onto the landing where the stairs ended and looked around. There were two windows next to the fire escape one of them had to be Kaito's. Though it really didn't matter. After all he didn't even know if Kaito was in his room.

And as if by magic, realization of a bright idea caused his shoulder to sag at the obvious solution. A grin, that he hadn't had since Kid's heist came to an abrupt halt, formed on his childlike features as he threw off his jacket; he mentally thanked Agase-hagase then took off his suspenders and before long he had the black fabric latched around the trunk of the tree, nestled right above several thick branches above his location. He latched the other onto his belt before carefully heading out onto the branch he had previously tried. This time when the swaying began, he felt a little more at ease knowing if it did snap: he'd be fine; upon getting close enough, he noted the curtains were apart enough to make out that that room wasn't a bedroom - where else would a teenager go?

Sighing before glancing over to the other side, he hoped that there was some evidence that Kaito was there. He just wanted to talk to him. That is, assuming he didn't have him arrested for breaking and entering. But could you honestly charge a seven-year-old kid with that?

Conan quickly moved back towards the tree's trunk before moving onto the other window, carefully moving along a new branch with support from the branches above it. When the new branch swayed under his feet, he stopped and stared at the second window - slightly transparent light blue drapes, which provided the young detective with only a rough idea of what was beyond the glass but it was enough to note that the room was indeed a bedroom. As he peered around the window itself for a lock, something in the background caught his eye. Something he wished for once he hadn't seen. Blood. The red liquid pool, as he stared harder and harder, was easily distinguished against the carpet and by what he hoped wasn't a person; all logical thoughts fled his mind as he backed up a little, unlatching the suspenders from his belt and it didn't seem like a second passed before Conan bent down and turned the dial on his sneaker then just as the humming filled the air he pressed the button on his belt, shooting out a well-aired soccer ball. He didn't have any choice: he **had** to get inside! Now! And the only way possible was breaking in through the window! He kicked his foot at the black and white ball, aiming right for the glass; as the window shattered in front of him, Conan did his best to keep from getting cut as he jumped through the broken window however he still managed to get a long slash along the side of his leg from a piece that had remained in the window frame. Ignoring the pain that surged up his leg, he made his way over to Kaito, who appeared to be sleeping with a sad expression and tear lines etched into his features. His body laid stretched mostly on the bed while his legs dangled off; sapphire eyes scanned over the teen upon climbing up onto the mattress, in one hand the thief held a metal playing card - ones he used to see almost weekly. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he noticed the thinly smeared blood on the edge before gazing over to the other hand, which was lying palm down and by the looks of the sheet beneath it - hiding something horrible. Shaky hands carefully turned the hand over and felt immediately sickened by the sight of the brutal gash across the other's wrist. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't tear his eyes away as feelings of regret and dread filled his chest. He watched the blood sliding down the wrist of the person he cared most about for a moment before his eyes flashed back up to Kaito's face; sapphire orbs hidden behind fake glasses watered up as he leaned closer to check to see if his friend was still breathing. **Very** shallow breathing. A sigh of relief escaped his lips; he knew he needed to act fast or else his friend would be gone forever but right before he could do anything - his phone rang. The familiar noise shocked the child for a moment before he quickly answered his phone, already wishing he had picked a different color for the device: "...hello..."

An irritated voice filled his ears as the other person spoke: "Conan-kun! Why'd you disappear like that?"

Emotions bubbled up and before he knew it, he was sobbing into the receiver: "Ran! You have to come quick! Kaito's injured!"

"Huh? W-What d-do you mean?"

"His wrist is cut and there's a lot of blood," For once, he couldn't think straight; panic was taking over the common sense he had about seeing the liquid hundreds of times. The few things he could really register in his mind was: Kaito's injured and blood on the bed sheets.

"C-Conan-kun, I need you to breathe and tell me where you are," Ran's voice seemed to buzz the logical side of him to calm the emotional side as he thought hard to remember the address before relaying the info to her.

"Alright... I need you to do exactly as I say... Is there something around you that you can tie around his wrist?" The teen had never heard the child so distraught before but her motherly-instincts kicked in as she spoke calmly into the phone.

Hanging his head as he mentally beat himself up over the obviousness of what to do first in this situation; sapphire eyes glanced around the room eyeing carefully the fabric on the bed, which seemed too durable to actually rip easily, before his eyes trailed across the floor and onto his sneakers.

"My shoelaces!"

"Take your shoelaces off and using some kind of cloth - tie it around his wrist... Okay? I'm heading over with Nakamori-san now," Before he could react to Ran's last words, she hung up but he couldn't stop the added panic that filled his mind and body at the thought of the man who was always after Kid coming here when the other was badly injured.

"Damn it!" Conan swore as he shoved the phone in his pocket, he didn't have time to worry about the man who was always after Kid - It wouldn't matter if he came or not if Kid was dead.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Not only his body but his mind too - His head was spinning with so many thoughts but none was making any sense to him. Fuzzy thoughts came and went in and out in flashes over and over... and over again. He tried to lift his hand to his throbbing head but he couldn't. His limbs felt like the weight of the world had been placed upon them - they wouldn't budge! No matter how often he tried to lift his leg, move his toes, or anything: nothing was happening! So instead he laid still. He could still breath but even that felt very difficult due to, what felt like the pressure of a thousand bricks. When he slit his wrist, Kaito hadn't planned on having breathing problems later - if he had wanted them: he would have just drowned himself in the bathroom. Suffocating just didn't sound like an appealing way to die; a muffled groan escaped under the weight on his chest.

And much to his surprise: it lifted.

Warm droplets echoed sensations up his neck and under his current haze, his brain could not process what they were. An even warmer sensation aroused his senses - one that centered itself around the vein on his neck, warming the nerves around the area. The magician tried to speak up but ended up only choking on the air that entered his lungs before a trail of tickles down his throat sent him into an agonizing fit of gasps. Trying to swallowing it down proved impossible when he doubled over; the pain of moving his body due to the spasm was much more painful than he imagined it to be. He clutched his chest as he attempted to regain his breath through the pulsing pain throughout his body._  
_

Once his breathing had returned to a more normal state, the warmer sensation from before returned but instead of appearing on his neck, they brushed against the skin on his arm. As much as the sensation sent warning signs for it to stop; Kaito had to argue with himself that, in this state, the new heat felt good against his skin. As if by pure instinct, his body relaxed to the warm touches making soothing circles on his injured arm; breathing had become easier to the point where he felt he was beginning to nod off.

Inhaling a breathe of cool air cleared his head enough to hear muffled noise near him, the magician tried to decipher it but it only registered as noise. By now, even the warm touches had slowed their movements and moved their position onto his neck before gliding onto his face. Kaito was having a harder time not falling asleep than before! A limp hand reached out to grab the warmth but when he moved, they did too. The best frown he could mustered etched across his features before his hand fell back to his side; silently hoping the warmth would return but it never did. Instead a painful spike surged from his wrist, in reflex he tried to pull his arm away from the pain but something held it in place. So a second attempt was put into motion and this time with all his remaining strength, Kaito pulled his injured wrist away and quickly cradled it close to his chest followed by forcing his legs to bend enough to guard his front.

The muffled noise came back and this time it sounded fast enough to sound like someone was frantic nearby. The previous warmth he had been waiting for returned and multiplied as he felt warmth cradling his face in comfort but the pain echoing in his arm kept him from removing his legs. He didn't like the pain he felt before. For a few moments he wondered why he was in pain; the warmth on his face and the muffled noise seemed to let his brain slowly remember what he had been done...

He had slit his wrist with one of his metal cards but why? Oh wait, because he wanted to be with Shinichi again so he could just blurt out what he felt and hell be damned!

Then why was he willing to die when so many other cared about him? He froze; the teen couldn't believe he just thought that - at the moment he slid the card across his wrist, he didn't regret it. As his thought directed themselves back onto the intoxicating warmth that was still cradling his face, Kaito didn't care if his body resisted movement: he was going to find out the source of this comforting warmth!

Slowly pale eyelids slid open, fighting every urge to shut them again, and glanced around through blurry violet-blue eyes at his surroundings; he blinked slowly as he shifted his gaze over to the closest object to him - a pair of **very** familiar sapphire eyes staring behind thin sheets of glass. Everything beyond the person in front of him was still pretty blurry but as his memory decided to kick him - he recognized the child before him: he was with Ran at his school. As he wondered why on earth the child was in front of him, violet-blue orbs dropped to the child's attire: a dark blue blazer, a red bow-tie and a white dress shirt - the rest of hidden behind his legs that were still bent in front of him. From the fuzzy surroundings, he could figure out from all the light blue everywhere he was still in his room. His vision darted back over to the child when muffled noise entered his ears; apparently the other was talking though he still couldn't really make it out and that was irritating him thoroughly. His vision was becoming clearer and now he was able to register that the warmth to his face was the child's hands, which moved when they were caught in their position. Instead of disappearing all together, they pushed down on his knees as the child leaned in allowing more muffled noise to enter Kaito's ears.

Even though his brain couldn't register the words themselves, he watched the other's lips move to form words - wait, it seemed to be the same word.

'-ito? Ka-to? Kai-o? Kaito?' His breathing hitched as he stared at the boy; how did the child know his name? Did him being here mean that Ran was here as well?

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to pull his legs closer to his chest but the boy just leaned more on his knees before slipping down to tug gently on Kaito's uninjured arm, which caused the bed to dip slightly at the movement of weight on its surface. Shortly after the gentle tugs began they stopped when the uninjured arm was ripped away from the child's grasp; why had this damn child shown up? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

His heart sunk lower and lower into the pits of despair - now what would happen to him? Kaito didn't want to think about how anyone would react to his actions; although not wanting to think about the throbbing arm was proving difficult especially when with each painful pulse, he wanted to examine it but of course by doing that he would have to move his legs away. And he didn't want to give the child an opportunity to grab it.

Said child was currently reaching a hand out to brush against Kaito's cheek, which only seemed to keep his attention on the other's actions. Slowly the warmth spread as the hand moved despite him mentally pleading for the boy to stop his actions; his body relaxed and his breathing slowed.

'_Stop it!_' Kaito begged silently as he attempted to push aside the comforting feelings that were filling his body and voice his thoughts but it was caught in his throat. He, then, tried to move his face away from the outstretched hand but his body remained - Hell, he'd be lying he said he didn't enjoy the warmth the child was providing him. But the idea of enjoying this warmth from the boy before him was distasteful especially when that child had eyes **exactly** like Shinichi! He wouldn't admit it out loud but when he first saw those beautiful sapphire eyes before him, he thought it was his favorite detective there.

"Please calm down, Kaito-kun" He stiffened; the child was talking to him way more affectionate than a seven-year-old child should to a seven_teen_-year-old teenager.

His violet-blue eyes hardened as he glared at the other but a pang of guilt hit him as he stared; he couldn't help it - child or not, those eyes belonged to Kudou Shinichi.

The bed dipped again as the boy moved so their staring contest started up again but sapphire eyes watered up as fear seemed to set in; "K-Kaito-kun?" he asked as if unsure whether it was really him or not.

Then something flashed in those eyes that made Kaito gulp, thinking the child was debating between hitting him across the face or tackling him. Both seemed painful in his current condition; he was surprised when the boy chose the latter. Small arms flung around his neck choking him a little in the process before hissing, "You idiot!" harshly in his ear then pulling him away to see the confusion reflecting in the violet-blue eyes.

Kaito relaxed completely, feeling that there was something missing - something of vital importance! He tried asking the child who he was but it only came out as a jumbled mess. Thinking that sitting up might help, he tried but was stopped by small arms and a stern, "No! Lay down," which made him flinch wondering 'Who the hell was he to tell him what to do?'. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he obeyed.

He wanted to know what the boy would do.

Never taking his eyes off him Kaito watched as the boy sighed in relief before turning his attention, which he followed onto his arm. No wonder it hurt so damn much - there was a damn shoelace tied around his wrist, at least the kid had enough kindness to put a folded handkerchief between the lace and his arm. His thoughts wandered onto wondering if he would be shipped to a mental hospital or something but were soon interrupted by a painful spark shooting up his arm. One glare down at the source showed the child examining his arm but when he tried to pull away he realized the boy had a death grip on his arm, which sent another wave of pain through his body. This time, he tried to lift his hand over to it but before he could make it there, it was slapped away followed shortly by a "Don't you fucking dare!"

Kaito's eyes narrowed, ignoring the intense glares he was getting from the other, as he grounded his teeth together before spatting out in a hoarse voice, "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!?"

His question seemed to have struck something in the child, who slowly loosened his grip on the teen's injured arm as his eyes watered over allowing tears to flow down his cheeks: "Just shut up and save your strength, you stupid thief" in a harsh whisper.

That froze Kaito for a moment - N-no he didn't hear that right did he?

"What are you talking abo-"

"I said shut up!" This shut the teen up as the boy took his hand away from his wrist completely, "Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out eventually? Have a little more faith in your rival, will ya?"

"R-Rival? Y-You c-can't be," His voice shook as his head tried to vigorously get rid of the idea that had popped in his head - It couldn't be; it absolutely couldn't be! Not him!

He watched with wide eyes as the boy removed his glasses and nodded before speaking in a soft voice, "It's me, Shinichi"

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Aaah... Please no one kill me - first, this is my final two weeks of my term so pretty busy and second, I wanted to try and fulfill a request t try and explain why Kaito tried to kill himself... I hope I was able to provide enough info - I do plan on going further in the next few chapters :D**

**Let me know whatcha think~ &I'll try to be faster :D (should be 'cause like I just mentioned: my term is ending after this upcoming week and then a WHOLE WEEK BREAK~!)**


	6. Certainity

**Captive of Midnight's Hold**

**Chapter: 6**

( - - - - - )

"It's me, Shinichi," The line barely above a whisper seemed to make time stand still for a moment before Kaito retorted defiantly, "No, you're not! You can't be!"

There was no way this _child_ could be _him_; no matter how much he wanted him to be. It just wasn't possible - Or was it? Was there anything to prove he wasn't Kudo? Wait, what was he thinking: people don't just go around reverting back into a child!

"Yes I am!" The child claiming to be Shinichi boldly argued with him, curling his hands into fist as if determined to convince him.

The teen scoffed, 'Prove it,' to the child, who immediately opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as if deciding against it; he watched as the boy remained silent, which somehow made a soft 'hmm' slip from his mouth as he looked expectantly at the other. When he deemed that he had won the argument, Kaito sighed before staring up at the ceiling blankly; he didn't feel like he could do much else. He had already used whatever strength he had arguing with the kid; a small pang hit him, he hadn't meant to be so cruel but he couldn't help it. He wasn't in the best of moods; after all, who would be after trying to commit suicide?

"I am Shinichi... but I don't know how I can convince you..." The child's words drove violet-blue orbs over to the source; a part of him wondered if the other meant to actually say those words considering they were said so low.

Another sigh and a shake of the head, Kaito mumbled against the pain in his chest: "There is only one way that I would believe you were Shinichi," pausing for a moment, "Tell me, the day you attended my heist and stole my switch, what happened right after Nakamori-keibu agreed to my terms of trade?"

"Huh? Well, right after that you put the jewel in my pocket and I put the switch in your hand but I don't see how-"

"That's **not** what I was referring to," Kaito deadpanned, "Something happened between the time after he agreed to the trade and when the actual trade was actually taking place... something _only_ Shinichi and myself could have possibly noticed,"

"Wai-! Y-You d-don't mean..." He began, stopping short when he was given an intrigued glance from the teen before turning away as he continued, "W-Well..."

The anxiety pouring from the child beside him seemed only to fuel his curiosity, "Well what?" he asked, watching as the boy twiddled with his thumbs.

"Well… you sort of were relieved, I guess, and, well, you-you sighed against my neck and I guess Ikindofsortofblushedbecausei tfeltreally…" By the end, his words had mashed themselves together and it took the teen a minute or so to decipher the mass clutter at the end.

Looking down at the other with his head hung low, Kaito asked: "Really what?"

"R-Really," A hesitant pause as the child's head rose letting out a defeated and troubled sigh that muttered out barely audible words, which ticked him off a little as he bit out, "Speak up, kid" loudly.

A big inhale of air then the room was filled with a shout: "It felt really _really_ good, okay!"

Wide violet eyes stared at the extremely flushed face and just as he was about to react to the statement; the door shot open sending spiraling chills down Kaito's spine as both Aoko and Ran entered. Thoughts buzzed his mind as his eyes just barely caught Shinichi shifting to a less conspicuous position before he finally asked, "Why'd you do that?!" gawking at the splints of wood on the floor.

It was fairly obvious that one of them had kicked the door open thus breaking it in the process; "The door wasn't even locked!" His protest fell on deaf ears as both girls glared daggars at him - Oh shit! Locking eyes with his childhood friend, Aoko sent chills down his spine as he worriedly watched her take a step forward but stopped in her pursuit. Even with several feet of space between them, Kaito knew that she was still likely to provide some lethal damage; violet orbs followed his friend's eyes as they swept down on the floor to the pool of blood at the edge of the bed then onto him. As they locked gazes, he wished that anyone but her (his mother) had found him like this. An odd gasp echoed as he focused his gaze back on hers, causing her eyes to water up and without any further hesitation, she leapt forward successfully pinning the other down on the bed by his shoulders.

"You _**idiot**_! How could **you** do something like _this_?! Why?! Bakaito! Weren't you going to find Kudo Shinichi?! You've been searching so hard and for so long; pushing yourself to your limits! So why," trembling with the overflow of tears streaming down her face, "w-why w-would you j-just gi-give up?" Aoko added, glaring down at her friend through her tears.

"I thought he was dead..." His statement surprised the tears enough to stop as his childhood friend stared down at him as a small 'eh' ghosted past her lips.

Kaito sighed, forcing the next bit from his mouth: "He just disappeared into thin air one day... and I thought..." but by the end he was trailing off with clear signals that he didn't wish to repeat his earlier statement.

"But he's not...?" There was more behind her question than she wanted to let on but pushing past the unspoken words she wanted to speak, he muttered: "Seems like it..."

Aoko's grip on his shoulders strengthened since the impact causing him to wince at the pressure but he kept his eyes focused on the scene beyond them even when salty droplets fell on his face: "B-but... even so... that doesn't mean... that doesn't mean you just... just... you just can't,"

In a soft whisper, that was heard even by the other two who stood a few feet away, Kaito muttered: "Because I didn't think I could," chuckling darkly before continuing, "I mean, I didn't _want _to"

"D-didn't want to _live_?! Really? Did you forget about the people who care about you? I may not know what happened to Kudo-san but I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to cut your life short for his sake, Bakaito!"

Lying quietly beneath his sobbing childhood friend, Kaito had no idea what to say in response for once; at the moment, he had already realized the basis of Aoko's comment.

* * *

A lump of guilt settled in Conan's stomach; after hearing such declarations about how his disappearance affected the other male, he wanted to talk with the other one-on-one again to pick up their previous conversation. So swallowing his pride, he spoke in a childish voice: "Hey, we should do something about the mess in here~ Right Ran-neesan?"

A look of relief passed over Kaito's face but only for a moment before realization that he was likely to get a similar talking-to seemed to come and stay on his features. Conan watched as Aoko glared at her friend before sighing in defeat: "Fine but its only because the kid id here,"

A silent 'thank you' reflected itself within violet-blue orbs as Ran finally chimed in: "Then we should go get some rags, a bucket of water and some disinfectant,"

"Right, c'mon Conan~ let's go get them," Before he could argue, Conan was ushered out the doorway and only caught a glimpse of Ran moving closer to Kaito before he disappeared from their sight.

While the others were off getting the items, Ran helped him get into a more comfortable position on the bed; now with his head nuzzled in his pillow, he was feeling much more comfortable. Although, that comfort didn't settle the discomfort he felt being in the same room with her of all people alone. The other had **far** too many mood swings to show to a stranger and he had no idea what the warning signs of them were - and that was what worried him the most. Silently, he hoped they would quickly find what they needed and would be back before his fear became a reality.

At least for now, the fearsome girl had reverted to being quiet again as if just observing the recent events - a trait she had no doubt developed thanks to the mini-detective. As of right now, Kaito noted her position: kneeling down beside the bed doing various test (i.e.: checking his pulse, etc...) that he had deemed pointless. The thief knew he was fine, just really thirsty! Hell, a glass of water sounded like paradise but when he voiced his request Ran insisted that he remain lying down. A few moments passed before she suggested he go to a hospital but that was quickly shot down with much venom; even with the incriminating evidence against him, Kaito tried to convince her that he hadn't lost much blood.

Looking at the brunette girl with annoyed violet-blue orbs seemed to only to be brushed off by her before she lifting his wrist away from his chest; he groaned, not from pain but from annoyance of being moved around like a doll: "Now what?" He almost growled as the girl turned his hand palm up.

"It needs to be cleaned... do you have a first-aid kit?"

"Not that I know of," He partially-lied as he tried to recall if there was another in his place other than in the secret room where his Kaitou Kid costume hid.

"Is that so?" The movement of her fingers against his wrist was sending enough warning signs to make him nervous of what was to come.

"Um, Ran-san could you please stop tha-**ACK**!" A bolt of pain sent him into an upright position; he didn't need his eyes to tell him what his brain had already figured out - Ran putting a great deal of pressure on his injury with her thumb!

Attempting to get away from the pressure proved futile, her hand was securely fastened around his wrist; he looked up at her with worry, horror, and a bunch of other emotions swirling in his eyes but she didn't budge.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing?! That fucking hurts!" His voice cracked as more pain shot through his body but still she didn't let go and instead sneered: "Not as much as a broken heart,"

"Wanna fucking bet?" Kaito hissed back in retort only to receive more pressure across his cut making him bite back a howl as his his eyes clenched shut.

"Who are you to Shinichi?"

"I told you **already**! I'm a friend of his so let me go!" He squirmed under the pain shooting through his body and as if the answer wasn't enough, Ran applied more pressure.

Wondering 'where the hell the others were' as she asked, "How are you his friend?" and before he could even respond, she added another question: "How did you meet him?"

"I met him a while ago at an ice-cream parlor! Let go, dammit!" He glared up at her through pained eyes; he couldn't exactly tell her the truth or else it would revealed he was Kid but then again, lying (and getting caught) would only result in more pain. A no win situation.

"Liar!"

Tears were already flowing from pained violet-blue orbs from the added pressure as he barked out: "What the fuck does it matter, you damn psycho bitch?!"

"Because I love him!"

"And what does that have to do with me, dammit?!

"Because he loves you!" Through bleary eyes, Kaito could see they were both crying as the pressure was slowly released from his wrist as she continued on: "I could see it... Every time I looked at him, I could see it... He was always daydreaming - before class, during class, lunch and even after class, he would always seem surprised that it was time to go home... Always spacing out while we were walking... It was obvious he was thinking about something very important to him... And more than once, I would hear him say something to himself and even though I never caught much of it... One word. One word was always there 'Kaito'. When I finally asked him what was wrong, he just lied to me saying he wasn't getting much sleep... b-but I'm not stupid... I may not be as smart as Shinichi but I recognized the looks after hearing that name pop up often... He was lovesick and dejected. And I knew right then, that he was not in love with me... that he was in love with someone else... that he was in love with you! I tried to get his mind off of you but nothing worked! And then... And then, he disappeared and I was worried but when he kept in touch I felt my worry slip away thinking he did love me until," anger slowly bubbled up and Kaito was slightly worried for his wrist but the pressure didn't increase even as she added on: "Until you came to our school and shattered all my hopes of that possibility! If you didn't love him why else would you go so far as to look for him? Then... Then I thought that it could just be one-sided... a-and that you only thought of him as a friend," her hold on his wrist suddenly constricted once again receiving another strained cry of pain, "B-but then you... y-you... did this!"

"S-Shinichi even calls just to ask about whether Kaitou Kid has sent out a new heist note... Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Sometimes that's all he'll ask about... He rarely ask about how I'm doing... Every time I ask him why he's so curious about Kid often... He only says that he's just someone who's been on his mind lately... Like hell I'd believe that..."

A swell of well-hidden pride erupted inside him as he fumbled with words for a response: "B-but I'm n-no-"

"What does it matter? It always you two... n-never-"

"Stop it!" Kaito cry cut her off but before either could speak Conan's childish voice rang from the bottom step: "Kaito-niisan? Ran-neesan?"

Immediately, Ran retracted her hand and placed it in her lap as the injured teen cradled his newly bleeding wrist; it wasn't too bad but it hurt like hell! The temporary bandage was still tightly wrapped around his wrist, gracefully covering up most of the new blood that appeared since the last time his arm was in his possession. Moments later out of the corner of his eye, Kaito saw Ran's hands return with a small white box...

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." He cursed under his breath as the first-aid kit was placed near him and then Ran ordered as she allowed a few drops of transparent liquid to fall onto a Q-tip, "Stick out your arm,"

"Like hell I will," He gave her a look of sheer horror which was quickly brushed aside as she demanded, "Give. Me. Your. Arm. Now."

Right before he was about to tell her to go find another person to torture, Aoko and Conan came back into the room much to his relief. The child was holding a few rags as Aoko was holding a bucket of hot water by the looks of the steam rising off its surface. Out of breath she asked her childhood friend, "What's wrong? We heard screaming..."

"I guess the antibiotics stung a little~" Ran gave a pleasant smile covering up the horror-stricken one of Kaito's face. Not only had she lief but she made it sound so goddamn convincing and if it wasn't because of the pain radiating off his arm: he'd believe her too!

Aoko shot her friend a look that sent chills down his spine as she scolded him: "Quit being such a baby... The cut will get infected if its not treated," before turning to see a horror-strickened Conan.

"Conan, I'm sorry... Are you okay?" She cooed, patting his head gently.

"Y-Yeah," he lied nervously as he sensed his childhood friend's previous vicious aura being somewhat covered with the fake smile she was wearing; Ran was scary when she was mad.

"Okay~ Let's get start-Huh?" Before Aoko could finish, the phone rang directing the attention of everyone in the room as she noted: "There's only two people who would be calling... #1 - the school for ditching class or #2... your mom,"

Kaito paled as she announced: "I'm gonna get it," before starting out the room but stopped when he yelled after her asking, "If its her, are you gonna -"

"I'm thinking about it..." She sighed before descending the stairs with Ran in a worried pursuit.

Once both were out of sight, Conan turned on his heels to face Kaito before deadpanning: "So what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Don't try and act innocent... You had to have done _something_ to get Ran **that** angry,"

"Wai-"

"She's good at hiding it but don't forget I'm a detective... I noticed the blood under her fingernails and the lack of it on the Q-tip," inhaling, "Thus, you didn't scream because of the antibiotics... So unless I'm wrong she did something, right? And considering I know her very well to know that she doesn't get like that unless something happened first. So answer my previous question,"

Kaito sighed wearily as he fell back onto his bed so his head rested back on the pillow, "Let's just say she needs some serious therapy,"

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Ugh, I've had a rough time with college ~ my term ended for a week on the 22nd and then I had to try and help my friends solve their problems with one another... So I'm very happy I was able to re-write this... &thus for those who don't already know: it'll be all me after chapter 8 :D**

**Let me know if you would like me to add anything (i.e.: detailed explanations as to why Kaito tried to kill himself / why he thinks the BO is involved / etc...)**


	7. Revelation

**Captive of Midnight's Hold**

**Chapter: 7**

( - - - - )

It had been about a half hour since Kaito fell asleep; everyone was busily going around the house doing various tasks, ranging from cleaning the teen's room to Ran pretending to be his mother when the school called. Yes, the school had called but roughly twenty minutes **after** the call that the girls went to answer. Neither was talking about the first call, which deducted to identity of the caller being Kaito's mother. Conan sat with the girls at the kitchen table that held a air of silence - Aoko was the quietest of the two. No matter how often Ran attempted to strike up a conversation, the other girl would still seem so lost in thought. Conan could only deduct that his childhood friend's incident hit her harder than she was leading on when she arrived.

The child inhaled before boldly asking something direct to the core of what was obviously bothering the girl: "Aoko-neesan, what did you say to Kaito-niisan's mom?"

Aoko jumped in surprise at the directness of the question, wondering slightly how clearly her problems were written on her face, but once she recovered from it she sucked in a breath before smiling over at him: "Nothing important, don't worry about it Conan~"

The fake smile she gave him did little to convince him: "But its important to me... I found him so I just want to know what will happen next,"

"Listen Conan, I want to tell you how grateful I am that you found him in time," a genuine smile as she added softly, "If you weren't here Kaito wouldn't be either... but this is something you let us handle,"

"You're not gonna shake me off with that," His deadpanned expression shocked Aoko enough that she caved: "I-I'll tell you later, ok? I-I'm just not in the mood to talk about it,"

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

Choking back a sob, she quickly buried her face in her hands; an unfamiliar emotion swept over the detective's conscious - Was it anger because he knew telling Kaito's mother was the right thing to do? Was it relief that now he didn't have to worry about facing the fury from his own mother about attempted suicide? Or maybe it was fear in knowing that he now had to worry not only about the mental stability of his friend but also his well-being? What if something like this happened again? Whose to say that the Black Organization wouldn't find out he hadn't died and then kill him and those close to him?

Well maybe that last thought was a bit too much at the moment; he could worry about that later. For now, he just needed to focus on getting Kaito healthy and back to his old self. A task which seemed far more difficult than he initially thought it out to be.

**BAAAM!**

Conan's thoughts went silent for a moment before something filled the void with a roar: "_OW_!"

It took less than an instant for both him and Aoko to be over at the source - the landing of the staircase leading upstairs, where one Kaito stood leaning against the railing for support while rubbing his lower back.

"Kaito, what are you doing up?! You're supposed to be resting!" She scolded him as Ran joined them from the kitchen.

"I was thirsty," he pouted, glaring as he tried to regain his balance again only to almost fall again.

"Then you should have told one of us! We would have gotten it for you! Go back upstairs or else..." Her words gave plenty of warning of what was to come if he didn't listen to them.

"I'm not a cripple, geez Aoko! I can get my own water," After the pain he experienced thanks to the psycho behind his childhood friend, Aoko's pain seemed almost pleasant.

Aoko bit her lip before huffing in irritation: "Just go back upstairs... please Kaito,"

Before anymore words could be shared between the two, Conan in his best childish tone: "Kaito-niisan, you really should go back to bed~ It would be bad if you were too tired to go to school tomorrow... Someone might get suspicious seeing as you skipped school today," It was fairly obvious to the thief who the other was referring to: Hakuba.

Kaito shot the mini-detective a pleading look, which faded when the child didn't budge and surrendered reluctantly: "Fine... I can see its no use arguing anyways,"

"Thanks... I'll bring you up some water," His defeat seemed to calm Aoko down enough to leave to grab a glass of water.

An incoherent mumble came as a response as the thief ascended the stairs before hearing the psycho below: "Oh~ let me help you!" Ran hurriedly swept past Conan so she could stand beside him. Violet-blue orbs shook slightly with pure dread ignoring her peaceful hand gestures before the rest of him to continue up the steps - only this time quicker so to put space between them. She sighed, not attempting to follow him; it was obvious she did feel a bit guilty about what she had done earlier to him. Kaito still hadn't gone into detail about what had gone on between them so curiosity was really gnawing at him relentlessly but Conan had decided not to pursue the topic until later when the opportunity presented itself.

"Hey Aoko..." The teen called from the top of the steps right as Aoko re-appeared with a glass of water.

"What?"

"Who called?" There was a moment of silence before she looked up with a smile: "Just school~ don't worry about it,"

Kaito gave her a precarious look before muttering, "I see..." before turning around and heading to his room; it was clearly written on his face that he did not believe his childhood friend - or at least it was to Conan.

The renowned poker face may not have made a full recovery but it had gained some energy back enough to send a slight tingle down Conan's spine as he followed the girls up the steps. Right before they reached the top, Ran turned to Aoko asking in a shaky voice: "Aoko, could I talk with you about something?"

The other girl nodded and led her down the hall slightly so their conversation could be a little more private as Conan slipped inside Kaito's room and then sat down beside him on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Ehhh... pretty good, I guess considering," trailing off for a moment before quickly adding, "I still can't believe it,"

"I agree... I never thought you of all people would do something like this,"

"No, not that... I mean, I always knew I was a little suicidal," pausing before chuckling: "What I can't believe is that _you_ actually showed up... I honestly thought you were gone. Heh, guess it just goes to show I was never cut out to be a detective,"

"To each his own... we all have our own talent," sighing, "I'd never be able to imitate your uncanny ability to mimic voices,"

"You still found a way though, didn't you?" He mused as his stare peeked out past the door to the two girls who were chatting animatedly about something before a well-known teasing smile spread across his face: "So, what's this I hear about you talking about quite often? I think your girlfriend's jealous~"

If it hadn't been for the increased blood flow to his face, Conan might have noticed slender tan fingers absently stroking his wrist.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Is it true?"

"Of course not!" Conan's shout drew the attention of the girls who looked over warily before going back to their conversation.

Kaito feigned a hurt expression, which was seen through right away by the small detective beside him who muttered, "I _might_ have brought up a _few_ times," as he felt like sinking lower and lower into the floor thanks to the utter delight reflecting in the other's eyes.

"Don't get such a big head over it," Conan quickly added in a low voice.

"I knew it~ you liiiiiiike me," The teenage thief sang softly with a wide grin.

"No you didn't,"

"Did too,"

"Shut up"

"See~ you're blushing"

"S-shut u-up"

Before his teasing game could continue on, Aoko cut in: "Kaito? Do you realize what time it is?"

"Hn," glancing over at his clock then his window, "its that late already?" His eyes shot over to the others who nodded their heads. One in the fucking morning.

"Yeah..."

Confused looks swapped between the boys; both were wondering what their childhood friends were going to do. It was a miracle that neither Nakamori nor Kogoro had called nor sent out a police car looking for their daughters. The answer to their curiosity later came when Ran poked her head past Aoko's before smiling: "I hope you don't mind us staying over here~ We already told our parents that we were staying at each others' houses,"

That explains the lack of sirens.

A small smile washed over the teen's face as he glanced over at Conan then back at the girls, "Of course, I don't mind... Aoko knows where the extra bedding us so why don't you two go get them?"

Conan sighed heavily beside him.

* * *

To say Kaito was in a bitter mood when he woke up ,after getting only five hours of sleep, would be an understatement. Yesterday didn't go as planned nor did the sleeping arrangements either. While he was stuck in bed, the one he loved was told to sleep on the floor with the girls; he groaned as he sat upright, glancing around to see both girls still fast asleep but no Conan. As a reflex, he reached down to touch his wrist - the cut was there so yesterday did happen! But then where was he?

A soft snore was heard nearby, his eyes swept over to the source causing a smile to erupt on his face; there he was, the detective was lying fast asleep on his pillow. Maybe the night ended better than he thought...

_**BRRIIIIIIINNNG!**_

He froze for a moment before grumbling something incoherent and carefully glaring around for the source; on the floor, teetering restlessly, was a bright red alarm clock. From this distance Kaito could see the tiny black hands were directed at the 12 and 6 spots - Was it really time already for school?

Aoko pried her eyes open tiredly then upon seeing her friend looking over at her sat up in a hunched position before getting a tease from him: "Morning sleeping beauty,"

Her groggy eyes hardened but couldn't maintain its focus especially when he kept smiling at her like that and instead decided to ask: "How are you feeling?"

A nonchalant shrug as he mused, "I think I may have to stay home~ Calculus may be too much," his musing faded soon after when he saw the pure worry in her eyes then added, "I'm fine Aoko," in an irritated sigh, hoping to reassure her.

"Are you sure? If you're still feeling ill then we can st-"

"I'm _fine_, Aoko" With the added edge to his voice, Conan roused from his slumber and peeked over Kaito's covers and watched the scene unfold.

She looked at him with concern written clearly all over her face but Kaito merely smiled and waved her off, "Besides," feeling the looks from the boy behind him, "like Conan said last night 'it would be bad if I were too tired to go to school today... Someone might get suspicious seeing as I skipped out on lessons yesterday,"

"But if you-"

"Aoko! I'm **fine**! REALLY!" He exasperated before sighing, "Now c'mon... we need to get to your house so we can get your clean uniform,"

She sighed in defeat before nodding her head; she silently shook Ran awake before explaining that they would be leaving for school shortly. With her leaving with Conan reluctantly walking behind her; Kaito and Aoko went their separate ways to change into a clean uniform before meeting up again outside.

* * *

School had been by far the most unbearable than he hoped it would be - the realization came when his calculus class began. Maybe he was still too weak from yesterday? Or possibly it was this class itself that was _making_ him ill? Whatever the answer, he knew one thing that was making him uneasy: his partner. Hakuba was eyeing him warily from his peripheral vision and it was making it extremely difficult to maintain his poker face. Kaito mentally noted that more than once he had to stop himself from trying to pull down his blazer sleeve over the cut even though it was already halfway past his palm. He ended up just stuffing his hands under the desk with a sigh of defeat.

This was one of the worst mistakes he would make today.

Hakuba grabbed his injured wrist with his hand earning a barely audible yelp of pain - it didn't hurt as much as it did when Ran had done it but it still sent small waves of pain nonetheless. He shot a glare at his captor but the other was still staring at the teacher, ignoring his glares. Kaito hissed in hopes to earn his attention: "What?"

"I could ask you the same," his gaze flickered onto the violet-blue orbs before darting back, "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"Fuck off, Hakuba... Its none of your business," He spat in response before trying to pull his hand away but just as it had with Ran: waves of pain shot through him again - a simple fact that did not go unnoticed by the British detectives.

"What happened to your arm?" He interrogated, not releasing the hold on his classmate's wrist - at least it still was less painful than last night's interrogation.

"_Nothing_ **unless** you count your gorilla hands crushing a few small bones," came a bitter retort - why was everyone suddenly so damn observant?

This time brown eyes were directed onto Kaito, who merely glared back at him as he awaited a response to his retort but instead the British detective remained soundless as a stone. Had he given up for the time being? And if so, why hadn't he let go yet?

As if to answer the unspoken questions, Hakuba used his fingers to slide roughly down the magician's sleeve and bandage. Kaito's body went rigid as the other traced his fingers over the cut - he knew he was caught and there was no point in running away. Besides knowing his luck **someone **would end up following him and dragging him back. He focused on the detective before him, one that was likely to hunt him down if he ran away and who was staring intently with wide eyes down at his sleeve.

Kaito knew he had some explaining to do...

And now he only needed to decide which info would be enough for Hakuba to get off his case.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: This would have been up sooner but being the genius that I am - I forgot my laptop charger at my house but my mom gave me a ride to my doctor's appointment today and she gave me it :D**

**Expect updates~ :3**


	8. Obscurity

**Captive of Midnight's Hold**

**Chapter: 8**

( - - - - )

Kaito quickly skirted out of the Calculus room at the end of the lesson without bothering a second glance back at his detective classmate - it wasn't until he was seated in his next class that he realized he forgot his notebook behind. Smacking his forehead against his desk and groaned before silently thanking god that it was the last class of the day. Aoko worriedly glanced at him from her seat before glancing back to the writing on the board; she casually leaned over and whispered, "Do you need help on the quiz or something?" in obvious misinterpretation of his body language.

"No, but some paper would be awesome" he smiled, hoping to ease some of her anxiety; though smiling made his stomach squirm and sadly it didn't seem like she was buying it at all.

He wasn't even sure why he attempted it; everything about him felt fried - even his nerves. And all he wanted to do was either break down into hysterics or blow up and cause a scene. The thief knew he really had no reason to be angry at anyone other than himself but then again, causing a scene would only draw more unwanted attention. Best to just keep up this facade.

His friend reluctantly nodded and silently tore a few sheets of paper from her notebook before handing it to him without being caught by their History teacher. He mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and quickly began scribbling down answer as the teacher passed by; luckily, the rest of the class was a lecture - meaning Kaito could tune him out and let his mind wander the moment their teacher collected their papers and began rambling on about unimportant topics. The magician knew that the moment the last bell rung, he'd have to deal with Hakuba whether he wanted to or not. It would not be enough to just get his forgotten notebook, Hakuba would surely detain him. No matter how much he wished he could just abandon it, he couldn't avoid the British detective forever. Although it would beyond wonderful if Hakuba would merely _avoid_ him after his discovery but sadly he was not the type to run away from anything.

Because he was an honest _prick_.

He glared down at his desk when he caught a small folded piece of people on the edge of his desk; sliding it casually off towards him then onto his lap, Kaito carefully unfolded it as silently as he could so he didn't alert their teacher. It was obviously from Aoko: /_**Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go home?**_/

Scowling down at the words before scribbling a response: /_**Quit it, Aoko**_/

She swiped it off his desk and made a face when she saw what was written: /_**Quit what**_/

/_**Exactly what **__**it is you're doing! The pity, sympathy, and everything else it is needs to stop... it's driving me nuts!**/_

/**Would**_** you rather I get something from the broom closet to throw at you, instead?**/_

/_**Actually yes, I would... I'd much rather you just be angry at me**_/

/**How is this worse than being angry?**/

/_**I'unno... it just is!**_/ Actually, Kaito did know why - it was because anger made him feel less guilty - but he sure wasn't going to tell her that.

/_**You're not making any sense, Kaito**_/

/_**I don't know how to explain it**_/ He bit the end of his pencil wondering how he could say it without actually _saying_ it before briefly adding: /_**I just don't like to see you miserable. I can't stand to see you hurting**_/ as a cliche reason she would hopefully accept.

She gave the paper before her a pained look upon reading his words: /_**How did this turn into you trying to cheer me up?!**_/

/**_Because you need it more than I do_**/ He figured it was worth a shot.

/_**Liar**_/ Well, he tried.

/_**Do we need to have another conversation in which I say "I'm fine" a million times?**_/

From his side Aoko huffed before shooting him a pained look, which he ignored by staring absent-mindly at the teacher and nodding occasionally to feign paying attention.

/_**I'll pass... no matter now many times you say it, I know it's not the truth. You don't do something like that over a matter that can be resolved so easily**_/

_Easily._ He glared at that word as if trying to catch it on fire under his stare as he etched another line: /_**There was nothing easy about it**_/ And it wasn't entirely resolved either but he kept that last part to himself as he slid the note to the edge of his desk. She'd just finished retrieving the note when the teacher began to move. With stealth that even impressed _him_, slightly, she swiped it off the desk and stuffed it into her pocket - they should probably burn that note, actually. No paper trail, so to speak. It was all too easy for that paper to fall out of her pocket. Much, much too easy.

"And that sums up the rest of today's lesson, children." _God,_ did Kaito hate it when he called them that, "Your projects are due next class... and 'I went to a KID heist' is _not_ an excuse! You've had all week to do this."

_KID heist? What heist?_ He sat fully upright. Should he even ask? "What heist?" Aoko, as if reading his mind, asked their teacher.

The teacher gestured to Kaito. "I'm surprised Kuroba-kun hasn't told you, seeing as he is _always_ reading the newspaper in my class."

"I'm not today," the thief responded cheekily in which the teacher shot him a hard look in response.

"Yes, KID has sent a notice out to steal the Raven's Talon, a sapphire on traveling display. Honestly, I don't know what those people are thinking when they _know_ KID is about. But it's not my problem. And again, is _not_ an excuse for you to not have your work done! Do your work! Now, be safe, be smart, and don't scuff the floor in your rush to leave. Class is dismissed."

The chairs all squealed in unison as the students filed out of the classroom. Kaito glanced out the door and, sure enough, he saw the detective leaning casually against a row of lockers with his notebook. Dammit. All hopes he had were gone, just like that.

Aoko took immediate notice, "What is Hakuba doing out there?"

"He's gonna give me back the notebook I left in my last class…"

"If that's all then why do you look so worried?"

"Because that's not all."

"What else is there?"

Kaito gave the British detective an anxious look before muttering, "He noticed," causing the atmosphere between the two grow silent; he hoped she wouldn't press the issue any further - He _really_ did not want to explain: "Don't worry, its just Hakuba... being himself," He drawled out in a long sigh with a shrug as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"So you're going to tell him? The whole thing, I mean?"

A short pause then: "Yeah, I guess so."

Aoko seemed unsettled as she spoke, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, it won't take long so don't worry about it Aoko..." He could only guess it was time to own up - When did he ever become such a coward? He was better than this.

Oddly enough, he didn't really _feel _himself; hell, he actually felt more like he should just crawl into the black hole forming from the emptiness that was already threatening to swallow him alive.

If only it would do just that.

The look his childhood friend gave him only further to torture him but being the person he was, Kaito waved her off until she got the hint and left.

_Well, might as well get it over with._

The thief breathed out strings of curses as he brusquely trudged out of the room to face Hakuba, who turned to look at him for which he ignored as he asked in an irritated tone: "Can I have my notebook back?"

The other merely nodded before holding out the book; wary violet-blue eyes viewed the object as his hands reached out to grab it. It came as no surprise when Hakuba's other hand reached out and clutched onto his injured forearm. The magician sighed and glared up at his captor: "Is that _really_ necessary? Can't you just hand the book over and leave?" his words came out more pleading than he wanted them to be.

Of course, the prick of a detective's expression didn't falter leaving him with only one choice; Kaito yanked his arm away and thankful that it wasn't grabbed again - there was really only so much one can take at a time - before instructing the other: "Fine, follow me"

Hakuba didn't waste any time in doing just that the moment he started walking down the hall. There was no point in running away from the inevitable clutches of his 'pain-in-the-ass' classmate; Hakuba could be relentless so the sooner he owned up to his actions the sooner this would be over. The school had completely emptied and it was becoming agonizingly quiet as they walked on. Neither one seemed to want to bring up the topic...

Finally after what seemed like an endless walk, Kaito steered them into an empty classroom as he coughed out: "So let's have it,"

The sound of the door shutting followed by: "Where to start? Well, I guess you better start at the beginning... When did the depression start?"Again, no surprise to Kaito that the other jumped straight to the point.

The magician leaned his back against the window as he groaned, "This isn't going to be like some psychiatric examination, is it? If so, I'm leaving..."

"Just answer the question,"

"Gee, I'unno," a sarcastic response before a drawn-out sigh, "a while ago, I guess... maybe," That wasn't exactly a lie - he knew exactly how long but he wasn't about to tell the other that.

"And what caused it?"

Growing a little suffocated by the seriousness of the moment, Kaito childishly rose his hand, "Ne doc~" which immediately received an irritated look but could anyone blame the thief; he wanted nothing more than to run away but at the same time knew he couldn't.

"What?" Hakuba asked with an unnerving closeness.

"Since you insist upon the therapy approach, does that mean the whole confidentiality thing still applies?"

"Yes, I won't arrest you or use this discussion in any way if it involves you confessing to being KID," The British detective sighed.

"You won't give up on that accusation, will ya? I'm serious," He sighed again.

"I won't say anything to anyone... Believe it or not, I do care whether you're alright,"

Kaito cracked him a small smile as he asked, "What was your question again?"

"What caused this?"

* * *

Throughout the entire 'therapy' session, Hakuba remained very quiet; the only time he would speak up was when he wanted to ask a question. The rest of their session was filled to the brim with Kaito's ramblings of everything - well, not _everything_! He left out a few details that he deemed better not to share - like Conan being Shinichi and the fact that he was in love with him...

He did talk about the other reasons why he tried to take his own life...

And still, the other remained silent; when he finished talking, Kaito half-expected to feel a little relief but instead he felt worse than he was before! The reason for that might have had something to do with the more he spoke about the events that lead to yesterday the more he realized that nothing really had changed. Except Shinichi had come back to him. He still had all the other reasons so wasn't he still a danger to those close to him? Wasn't he still causing them misery?

Especially now more than ever...

Shinichi's disappearance seemed to only be the catalyst for everything that had been going wrong in his life...

"And so... I well... did this," Rolling up his sleeve and slipped the bandage down, he turned so his injury was facing up and in that moment Hakuba cringed.

Well, who could blame him? Kaito had done a damn good job of cutting deeply and widely into his forearm; the gash on his wrist was proof enough of that. At least it wasn't enough for a blood transfusion or stitches... He swallowed back the lump of guilt when he thought back to how Shinichi had looked when he opened his eyes before grinding out, "Is your curiosity satisfied enough?" as he pulled the gauze back up and his sleeve down.

When he looked back up, he was a little surprised to seeing Hakuba's agonizing stare directed at him and yet he said nothing.

The thief bit his lip before glancing away as he bit out, "Say _something__..._"

"I-I honestly don't know what to say," The other sounded flabbergasted as he swept a hand across his face before adding, "What are you supposed to say to something like that?"

Shaking his head, Kaito spoke solemnly: "It doesn't matter, I suppose. But at least... you know... So there's no confusion... no warped theories or anything..." He straightened himself completely and strode forward chiming in, "So I'm gonna leave now," as he snatched his notebook away from Hakuba.

Right as he was reaching to open the door, the detective plunged his arm out to stop him: "How can you be so casual? This is a big deal,"

"Is it now?"

A scowl. "Not funny, Kaito,"

"Good 'cause I wasn't trying to be,"

This made Hakuba's mouth drop slightly, "Do you really think that way? That your life is so insignificant that no one would care if you were gone?"

"Of course not, although if I am after all KID than I do believe all of those devoted fans would be disappointed but Nakamori-keibu and his men would be hap-" His words were cut short when the other lurched forward, pinning him by the front of his uniform against the wall, "And what of Aoko? Your mother? Did you think about them? He glowered through narrow eyes.

Glaring back Kaito immediately spat: "Yes, I did! Do you really find me so heartless as to **not **think of them?! I know I can act like a selfish ass but I sure ain't one!"

"And?"

"Ya wanna know what my reasoning led to," A flash down to his wrist then back up as he added, "Well, I don't think I need to re-explain myself... Not like I would. It did no good," Hakuba's hands gripped harder as he coughed out, "Just give up... It's not worth the effort,"

"I won't let you off so easily, Kaito... You may think you're worthless but we don't!"

That lit his fuse as he spat out, "Then tell me, what am I then? If not worthless then dangerous! Don't you get it?"

"You're-"

"Oh shut it! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Fine then!" Kaito's uniform was released but the detective continued on, "But how about asking the person closest to you what you are to them? At this point, nothing I say will change your opinion about yourself..." Kaito's breath caught a little at the other's suggestion but it went unnoticed by the aggravated Hakuba although the small meek smile did not.

"Well, thanks" He spoke softly as he began to walk away.

Alarmed and confused by the smile, Hakuba called after him: "Wait! Where are you going?

"Oh~ Didn't ya hear? KID apparently got a heist tonight! And I, being one of his devoted fans have got to go so see ya, doc!" And with a wave, that was obviously playing along with his faked-playful voice, he was gone.

Hakuba swore and punched the blackboard.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Kaito announced with a booming voice causing the crowd beneath him to burst into applause at the sight of their idol atop the museum's roof. He grinned and held up the sparkling blue gem to the moonlight, which lead the crowd to go ecstatic at the sight of it but all the noise was ignored by the thief. He focused on the gem as it sent a vivd array of color across his white attire. A truly magnificent gem...

...just not the one he was looking for.

He sighed and lowered the beautiful gem, "It would seem that-" he was cut off when he noticed another presence behind him. He glanced back to see Nakamori Ginzo with a gun aimed at his head. The crowd boo'd but the inspector didn't seemed bothered as Kaito added in with fake cheerfulness, "Ah~ it seems that you've decided to join me at last, Nakamori-keibu"

The elder man merely kept his gun cocked as he took a step forward; the silence from the other was setting the magician off as he added: "Its not very fun trying to guess what you're thinking, you know~ I do wish you would clue me in,"

And still no noise from the man.

"Keibu? Are you-?"

"Stay where you are, KID... Move even a finger and I'll shoot," The sound of another voice made the young thief freeze as he felt cold metal press against the back of his head.

"Ah~ a trap... I'm actually somewhat disappointed. You usually have more people,"

"That'd just give you a better chance of escaping,"

"Oh~ So you've caught on, have you?" He mused with false cheeriness, trying to glance back to see who was behind him but he was too much in the shadows and the wind was distorting the voice a bit.

A low growl in front of him turned his attention back onto Nakamori who grounded out, "Shut up, KID"

Kaito noted that his gaze wavered as if he was trying to communicate telepathically with the person behind him; thinking that it was probably his few chances to escape, he slowly reached down to grab a smoke bomb-

"Put your hands up!" Nakamori commanded as he refocused on him; the thief pulled on his best poker face as he slowly raised his hands up slightly before hearing a whisper in his ear.

"Pull up your sleeve before he notices," _Hakuba!_

What the hell was he doing? He peeked quickly over to his arm and sure enough white gauze stained with red was clearly visible. He glanced back at Nakamori, who had obviously followed his eyes to the injury then back to him.

"What th-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Kaito slipped away from the range of the firearm and in seconds vibrant blue smoke erupted in the air surrounding them. The magician heard the inspector's yell of rage as he took off towards the edge of the building at an amazing speed. And seconds before he jumped, he pressed the switch on his belt so that his white cape became a hang-glider.

The bitter night air stung his skin as he soared away from the light and into the darkness, which sent the crowd screaming in delight as he flew past them. He smiled a little before turning his attention to steering straight onto a building to land on so he could change into something to blend into the enthusiastic crowd. He noticed a building close by then with a short descent he landed on a broad rooftop. He pressed the button again to snap his cloak back to its free-flowing appearance as he looked around.

Something... felt wrong.

He squinted around in the darkness before hearing a metallic click echo next to his ear; he turned his head only to stare into black beady eyes of the man he had grown to despise.

Snake.

His jaw clenched as he stared at the evil monster of a man; the burning end of his cigarette ghoulishly illuminating his face as he spoke: "Hello KID. Long time no see," with a grin baring some of his foul teeth at the teen.

Instinctively, the thief reached into his coat to grab his weapon but - _where was his card gun?!_ The man's evil grin only grew wider as he saw the look of utter dread accidentally spread across his soon-to-be victim's face.

"Aw, d'you loose something? Heh, guess this won't be much of a challenge but," pain shot through his leg making Kaito cry out in agony as he fell to the ground while Snake added on: "that doesn't mean I can't make you suffer a little,"

"Don't play with him... We need to get out of here quick," hissed a voice that sounded equally as evil as Snake.

"Tsk, I know Gin" grumbled Snake as he raised the pistol but this time clearly aimed at Kaito's chest.

Fear set in as he stared down the barrel of the gun; oddly enough there was a large part of him that did not want to die. The very same part that wanted to ask Shinichi what he was to him but this was what he wanted. He mentally apologized to Shinichi as he drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. It would be over soon enough.

"KID!" A high-pitched screech made violet-blue eyes shoot open as he turned his head to see the very person he was just apologizing to.

"NO!" He screamed as he jumped to his feet causing the pain to erupt throughout his lower body but he was beyond acknowledging it as he took off towards the face of his crush by the door off the rooftop, "Go back!"

He wrapped himself around the young detective just in time for a bullet to embed itself into his shoulder. He bit back a howl as much as he could.

"Kaito! Kaito, are you okay?" Conan asked in a trembling voice as he opened his pain-stricken eyes and released him to take one last look at his love.

"R-run..." He whispered harshly as Gin howled with laughter behind them: "Ahaha! Well, what do you know! KID has a soft spot for little brats. Let's use this to our advantage,"

Sapphire eyes widened with fright as Gin walked closer to them, "You-!" his growl was cut short when the butt of Gin's pistol was brought down on his head quickly. Kaito watched in horror as the child fell to the side with blood streaming down his face.

"Why not just kill him too?"

Snickering Gin lit a cigarette, "He's valuable... We can find a use for him, I'm sure. If only for a little bit then we can ditch him... I'm feeling merciful tonight,"

He laughed coldly as he turned his attention over to the thief who was kneeling on the rough gravel, still staring at the sight of his crush lying on the ground: "Heh, I think this will be the notorious magician's final act," Gin raised the gun to his head, which violet-blue eyes once again stared down the barrel of a gun.

A shot echoed off the rooftop and into the crowd near by.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Okay, let me explain - this would have been up sooner but first I got sick and now my laptop's backlight has died so I can only work on this while I'm at school... =_=;;**

**So with college being a bitch (I'll be graduating in March...) and my laptop needing fixing~ I do hope you'll stay with me... The next chapter is one I KNOW everyone is looking forward to so I will put all my spare time in it :D**


	9. Hope

**Captive of Midnight's Hold**

**Chapter: 9**

( - - - - )

White. White searing pain. Why was he feeling like this? Violet-blue eyes blinked before it all hit him...

* * *

When he heard the shot echo off his surrounding, he was sure he was dead but no new pain broke through his body; chancing a glance, he saw Gin gripping his shoulder as he glared back. Kaito followed the glare until he met with hazy sapphire eyes. Conan held his card gun up at Gin as his chest heaved heavy breaths as if trying to remain conscious; he smiled in relief to know the other was still alive.

"Heh, damn brat... Guess you really want to die then," Gin's gun aimed at Conan, who glared up from his position on the ground.

Right before he began to put pressure on the trigger, there was noise coming up the stairwell; Gin and Snake froze before slipping away into the shadows, which gave Kaito enough time to switch into something else before falling to the ground just as Ran, Kogoro and Nakamori arrived.

* * *

"These sorts of situations really mess with a person's thinking, huh?" Kaito chuckled soundlessly as he looked down at the IV in his hand before sitting upright.

Sitting up was harder than he imagined it to be; the bullet wound in his leg ignited flares of pain up his spine but he kept going until he was actually upright. A nurse came in and scolded him for moving about but was quickly hushed when he produced a small rose asking in a soft voice, "Could you tell me where he is?"

"Oh, do you mean the child that was brought in with you? He's in the next room-Ah! I don't think you should try getting up,"

"Then could I crutches or something? I really want to check up on him myself,"

"What a caring brother you are," The nurse turned around to take the crutches out of the closet and handing one to him as he quickly corrected her: "We're not brothers,"

The injured magician wobbled and limped out of his hospital room, ignoring the nurse's comment of luckily only injuring only one side of his body; Kaito mused in the back of his mind of how lucky they both were that they were found but he paused in his steps. Was his secret of being KID out? He couldn't remember switching into his change of clothes before blacking out.

Pushing that question back for later, he **had **to see if Shinichi was okay! A wave of relief washed over him as he entered the room, no one but them was inside; taking in the surroundings, Kaito smiled a little at the white lily in a small vase beside the other's bed. He would never forget that that was the detective's favorite flower. His heart dropped when violet-blue eyes finally was drawn over to the sleeping male, lying under the hospital sheets; Kaito noted the gauze wrapped securely around his head and the IV in his right hand. Regret was filling the deepest most crevices of his heart - the last person he wanted to directly hurt was Shinichi! Why couldn't he have protected the detective better? Maybe he was better off-

A vivid memory flashed before him showing how pained those beautiful entrapping sapphire eyes looked when he thought they had reached the end of their lives somehow stopped all his negative thoughts about himself. Kaito could feel tears threatening to rip from the eyes he firmly believed were out of tears as he looked watched the rise and fall of the tiny chest. His own IV was starting to make his head feel _something -_ fuzzy, possibly? The young magician plopped down on the chair beside the bed before his head dropped softly onto soft mattress of the detective's hospital bed - maybe putting his head down might make the feeling go away because he wanted to... _talk_ to him.

No one bothered the two seemingly identical males as they slept off the events of last night and no nurse that came to check in on either boy noticed their free hands had grasped onto one other.

* * *

White. Furrowing his eyebrows together, the detective pieced together what had likely taken place after he blacked out - but _why_ wasn't he dead? A vision of a coy female smile popped inside his head as he smirked; of course he had probably been saved because of Vermouth...

"Dammit..." He mentally cursed, forming his hands into fist before realizing he was holding something; one glance made his cheeks flush burning crimson at the sight: he was _holding_ Kaito's hand!

Turning his face to the side he tried to will away the additional color but his eyes sparked instead over to the mob of messy brown hair that occasionally moved as its owner slept soundly. The child soundlessly reached out and carefully ran his small fingers through a few close strands as if making sure this wasn't a dream. Suddenly Kaito jerked awake from the contact making him jump back a little, "Shinichi... you're okay?" He wasn't sure if it was what the magician said or maybe it was even the way he sounded when he spoke but something about that line made his smile as small hands reached out to rustle the sleep from the messy locks.

Violet-blue orbs absorbed the smile before they became serious as the mood suddenly changed, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Mild curiosity fell over the detective as the other's eyes hardened as Kaito continued: "Risking your life, what else? You could have been killed," the last word seemed to drop out of his mouth like a hundred pound weight.

Before the detective could speak, the room was filled with: "I mean, I told you to run... is your life so horrible that you were willing to die and leave me behind...? Again. When I heard that gun go off, I really thought that would be the last I'd ever see of yo-"

"Kaito!" Somewhere within Kaito's rant he had not only let go of his crush's hand but also had begun sobbing; Conan let out a frustrated sigh before talking as his companion continued sobbing, "If you were in my shoes, would you have listened and run away? Taking in account that both KID and Shinichi still had their disappearing acts..."

Sobs slowed as violet-blue eyes widened while the words sank in and his mind wandered around for an answer, which made his heart's pace quicken; catching the color glow under the thief's cheeks, Conan softly spoke: "And Kaito," said male looked over at him as he continued: "don't forget you got mad at me for risking my life so its redundant to think you would be better off dead, don't you think?"

"H-how do I know you won't just d-dis-sappear again?" His question weighted heavily in the small detective's mind for a moment before he replied, "The next time I disappear will be when I'm Shinichi again... but before that can happen, I have to take down those men in black,"

"Wait, the Black Organization is after you as well?" Both males stared at one another in surprise; Kaito began worrying it was his fault that Shinichi was in a child's body but when something warm softly pat his cheek, the thoughts stopped.

"It wasn't your fault, I ended up like this... I got nosy one night after solving a murder at an amusement park and stumbled upon them making a deal with someone. I was hit on the back of the head by Gin, the one who tried to personally kill us last night, and then drugged. At least the drug they gave me didn't do exactly what they wanted it to do..."

"W-what was it supp-"

"Kill me. Melt me down so there was nothing left,"

Thick silence settled between them before the detective spoke again: "So tell me what ties you to them?"

"Well, its not nearly as personal as yours... I'm sure you heard that my father, Toichi died during one of his magic shows," a subtle nod from the other, "Truth be told, it isn't nearly as 'cut and dry' as the news reported... His death, I mean. He was killed by one of them - Snake, he's a part of a faction of the Black Organization where they're given animal code-names,"

"So-"

"My dad was Kaitou KID... KID and the Black Organization are after a gem - Pandora, apparently supposed be a gem for immortality or so I've heard," noticing the doubtful glare, Kaito chuckles: "As KID, I may also be after it but not because of that legend... I just want to smash it in front of them for my dad's sake,"

Thick silence settled once more as the thief's story sank in but was quickly broken when Kaito felt the need to slice through it in hope to hear words of comfort from his crush again: "So you really won't lea-"

Sapphire eyes softened as a small smile melted on its owner's face, "Never... I guess you could say," sweeping his attention over to the window, "I was captivated by midnight's beauty,"

"Huh?"

"After seeing a gun pointed at someone I care about... I couldn't control myself so what sort of person could just disappear and hurt them?"

A coy smile erupted across Kaito's features, something about the detective words made the part of him that had been dying since Shinichi disappeared to feel alive again: "Are you saying that midnight-"

"Ah! Shut up, you aren't supposed to bother the injured!" Flustered remark was all he was given before the detective hid under the hospital sheets in pure embarrassment.

Kaito's question that he had saved for later popped back to the front of his thoughts: "Hey Shinichi, do you know if I changed out of my KID costume?"

Cowlick brown hair poked out from the blanket as Conan spoke: "You really can be weird... Right before Ran and the others showed up, you made one of your smoke bombs go off and when it cleared you had already changed..."

"How does that make me weird?" A brunette eyebrow raised in mild curiosity as a smile played on his face that made his companion chuckle: "Simple... you looked half-conscious the whole time,"

"I'm still a little surprised how lucky we were... I thought we were gonna die," A sigh of relief escaped from Kaito's lips; he could barely believe how much his opinion changed of himself when Shinichi risked his own life to save his.

He won't deny that he was still a little worried about losing the other but for right now, he was going to spend as much time as he could with his detective to make up for their lost time. The magician had always hated himself a little for sinking so low as to commit suicide but at the same time, he was glad that he had found someone who had a large impact on his life; if Shinichi wouldn''t mind, he'd spend every minute apologizing for causing those beautiful sapphire eyes to be tainted with that much pain. At least every moment after he had recovered from his depressed state.

Glancing over he saw that his friend had completely reappeared from under the blanket, he took the opportunity to ask: "Hey Shinichi, will you wait for me until I'm able to move past these dark moments in my life?"

"Hell no," The sharp response shocked the thief's body until he heard a gentle: "I want to be there with you the whole time - no waiting outside it all for you to return," causing his eyes to water. The miracle of falling in love with someone...

"Guess there's no point in arguing with you, huh?" Kaito mused as another smile played graciously on his face.

Before Conan could get another word in, Aoko burst through the door appearing a little irritated; although both males quickly assumed that it was due to Kaito not being in his room.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: All the crap that happen while finished this - first I got sick (AGAIN) / then I had to play 'catch up' for missing quite of bit of my Monday class -stupid college-**

**&atlas, I've set myself up for a chapter where the BO comes to after them~ ;)**


End file.
